It's My Life
by PenMojo
Summary: The apocalypse is here. Both sides want a Winchester and Addy's in the middle. Her death at Sam's hands left her with a shattered heart and more problems than she thought possible.Feeling broken, she finds comfort in a place she knows she shouldn't turn. She's always known her life's wasn't hers and she's knocking on hell's door to get it back.Will she survive or go down in flames?
1. Sympathy for the Devil

**Hey everyone. The third installment in the Addy Turner OC Supernatural story is here! I just want to thank all you guys who stuck with me this long! I hope you enjoy the story. Without further ramblings I give you It's My Life.**

**Chapter 1**

Dean held Addy's body close as they stood rooted to their place. Dean got a hold of himself and started pulling him by the am for the door.

"Come on!" Dean yelled, managing to pull him away to the doors. They slammed close in their faces. They rattled at the doors and they stayed shut.

A shrieking noise filled the room and they shut their eyes at the bright light. Suddenly, it was all gone. They opened their eyes to see they were on a plane. No one seemed to notice there sudden appearance. Addy was between the two brothers. Dean checked her pulse and found nothing. Her head slumped onto his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Dean said, looking around.

"I don't know," Sam said, looking around, just as confused, careful not to look at Addy.

"Hi can I get you anything?" a stewardess asked, leaning over to Dean and looking to Addy. Thankfully, the blood stain wasn't visible.

"Is she okay?" the woman asked in alarm.

"She's got a horrible fear of flying," Dean said quietly," Took her meds before we took off. Probably gonna have to carry her out of here."

The flight attended smiled knowingly," Of course. You two are so cute together."

"Thanks," Dean struggled to say as the intercom came on.

"Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to do it," the pilot said.

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" Dean asked.

"Holy crap!" the pilot exclaimed and the plane malfunctioned. Alarms blared as oxygen mask dropped. Dean held onto Addy tightly as he looked out the window in fear.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Somehow they'd had managed to get Addy a wheelchair and get her out of the airport and into a rental car without questioning. Dean drove down the road with Sam in the passenger seat. Addy's body was in the back, his jacket covering most of it.

The car was dead silent except for the radio which began talking about the bright light emmited from the covenant as a terrorist attack.

"Change it," Dean said to Sam who switched to another channel which talked about another natural disaster and another talking about a different one. He changed to several different channels before he shut it off completely, leaving them in silence.

"Dean, look-" Sam began but he cut him off.

"Don't say anything," Dean ordered and after a long pause added," It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?"

"But Addy-"

"No, Sam," he said sternly," Just no I can't deal with that right now. First things first, how did we end up on Soul Plane?"

"Angels, maybe?" Sam reasoned," I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?"

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas," Dean said.

Suddenly, Addy jerked upright from the backseat gasping for air and letting out an ear piercing scream.

Dean swerved off to the side of the road and hit the breaks as she looked around frantically.

"Addy," Sam said trying to soother her.

"No, get away from me," she screamed, gasping for air and opening the car door. She scrambled out as the brothers followed after her.

"Addy it's okay," Sam said as she backed away from him.

"No, you killed me," she screamed at him, still gasping for air," I was still alive in there with Lilith and you killed me."

"Addy, calm down," Dean said, coming up from behind her.

"Don't tell me to calm down," she shrieked at him, gripping her head," I could feel everything. It was like I was burning from the inside."

"Addy it's over," Dean said gently.

She turned to him and then turned back to Sam, frantically looking back and forth.

"Addy," Dean said, coming towards her," It's okay. You're alive. I'm right here. No one's going to hurt you."

She put her hands to her neck, looking down to see nothing there," My necklace. I need my necklace. I can't let her back in my head. I need my necklace, Dean."

"Lilith's dead, Addy," Dean said to her," She's gone. She can't hurt you ever again."

"She's gone," she whispered, searching his reassuring green eyes with her wide, terrified brown ones.

He nodded," She's gone, Addy and you are safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

She collapsed into him. Sam stared at them as Dean buried his face into her hair.

"You're safe now," Dean whispered to her," You're alive."

She shook uncontrollably in his arms, struggling for breath and to control the pure fear she never thought she could have for Sam.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The three of them walked through Chuck's destroyed home, searching for him. Addy stuck close to Dean, looking at Sam whenever he got close too her. Dean could tell she was still not herself.

A creak went through the house and Addy jumped, looking around frantically. Dean pulled her close to him.

Suddenly, Chuck came charging out of nowhere with a toilet plunger. He hit Sam over the head with it and realized who it was.

"Ow!" Sam said, rubbing his head.

"Sam?" Chuck said in confusion," So...you're okay?"

"Well, my head hurts," he said, still rubbing it.

Chuck looked to Addy with wide eyes in her blood stained white dress.

"You're alive?" he asked, looking her over slowly.

She nodded slowly and swallowed a lump in her throat," Yeah…I am."

"But in my last vision I saw you die. You were screaming in your head and you died with Lilith. All the blood," he said and then turned to Sam," And you. Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black."

Addy held her breath as the memory flashed through her head.

"Your eyes went black?" Dean asked quietly

"I didn't know," Sam replied, his voice full of regret as he looked from his brother to Addy.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked Chuck, looking around the ruins.

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something," Dean said in denial.

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded," Chuck explained and Addy's eyes widened," Like a water balloon of chunky soup."

Addy sees something in Chuck's hair," You got something near your right ear."

He runs his hand through his hair and comes back with a human tooth in his hand," Oh. Oh, god. Is that a molar? It is. I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day."

"You have no idea," Addy mumbled under her breath.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Oh crap," Chuck said," I can feel them."

"Thought we'd find you here."

All of them turned to see Zachariah with two angels looking smug.

Addy hid halfway behind the door and Dean stood protectively beside her. Sam was behind them.

"Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us," Zachariah said menacingly.

Sam watched as Addy reached underneath Dean's shirt slowly. He didn't make a move as she took his knife.

"You just keep your distance, asshat," Dean said, pointing a finger at the angel.

"You're upset," Zachariah replied as Addy slowly moved the knife behind Dean's back so and to her arm the angels couldn't see. She cut a deep gash and it began to bleed.

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!" Dean yelled.

"Maybe we let it happen," Zachariah admitted," We didn't start anything."

Addy carefully drew the angel sigil in her own blood, hiding it from Zachariah.

"That was all Adriana and Sammy," he mocked, winking at them.

"You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean asked coldly.

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy."

Addy had to move her arm slowly to make sure they weren't on to her. She glanced at Sam from behind.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" he asked in disbelief," You let Addy die."

"An unfortunate necessity," he answered, looking at her and she froze," Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast—before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies , the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche. After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!" Dean yelled.

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did? As Lilith did?" he yelled and looked to Addy who had a smile on her face and stepped out from behind the door. Zachariah noticed her bleeding arm.

"You're bleeding," he said matter of factly.

"Forgive me if I'm a bit cranky, but I hope you all rot you sons of bitches," she said, showing them the door and then slamming her bloody palm on it as they disappeared in a flash of white light.

"That's for Cas you bastards," Dean yelled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy stares at Dean as he focuses on cleaning her bloody arm in the motel room bathroom. She sat in her jeans and tank top after finally getting rid of the bloody white dress.

"I could have done it myself," she said quietly.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want you to," he replied, wrapping the last of the gauze around her arm and looking at her.

"Now is no time to treat me like I'm defenseless, Dean," she said, searching his eyes.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you died, Addy," he said, his voice breaking," And I wasn't there. I held your dead body in my arms. I need to know your okay. We don't even know who brought you back."

"None of that matters. I'm okay," she assured him quietly," I'm alive and I'm here with you. That's all that matters."

"You don't have to be afraid of Sam," he said hesitantly.

She looked down," You didn't see him, Dean."

He tilted her face back up to him," I mean you don't have to be afraid of Sam or anything because I'll protect you."

She chuckled.

"What?" he asked, smirking.

"I never wanted to be the girl who needed a knight in shining armor but for now I'll make an exception," she said, looking at him with wide eyes and a small smile.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, stroking her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, leaning her forehead on his.

"Promise me," he said, his voice low.

"I promise," she whispered.

"Please, Addy," he pleaded," I need to know that no matter how bad it gets you'll be here. I need you so badly. You're all I have left right now. I can't-"

She pressed a finger softly to his lips," I need you too, Dean. And I'm not going anywhere but wherever you are. Got it?"

He nodded and he removed her finger and pressed his lips to hers. They moved perfectly together. It was a slow, sweet kiss with reassurance fueled behind it. He had no idea where this was going or if it would work, but one thing was for sure. She held his heart in her hands.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

"I think I have a basic idea of male anatomy," she said underneath her breath and kissed his forehead before opening the bathroom door. He followed after her. Sam was still gone.

She went over to the bed and picked up the button down flannel he laid out earlier, putting it on her body. She tucked her loaded gun into her pants and carefully pulled back her hair, looking at herself in the mirror before quickly looking away. Dean noticed as he loaded his gun.

"You okay?" he asked slowly.

She nodded," It's complicated."

"Isn't that what we do?" he asked ad she looked to him.

"I share a face with the most bloodthirsty demon of all time," she said quietly as he walked to her," And every time I look in the mirror that's all I can think. I don't see my own face anymore. I see Lilith's."

"Doesn't matter," Dean said and he started to say something but he cut her off," You're nothing like Lilith. You may have the same power and the same face but it means nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"I hope so," she said, staring at him and gauging his reaction.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean I was already sacrificed, Dean," she said," My role in the apocalypse and my life were supposed to be over but here I am. I was brought back for another reason. The world is still ending. Maybe I still have a role to play just like you do."

Dean stared at her as the door opened. Addy took out her gun and aimed it at the door as Sam came in. He stood frozen in the doorway as she kept her gun trained on him. She breathed heavily as flashes of him with black eyes blurred with the present.

"Addy," Dean said gently, lowering the gun for her as she cleared her head.

She put it down and tucked it back into her waist band," Sorry."

"It's okay," he said, staring at her as he pulled hex bags from his pockets," No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter."

He tossed one to each of them.

"Where'd you get it?" Dean asked.

He hesitated long enough for Addy to figure out the answer.

"Ruby taught me," he said, fulfilling her prediction.

"What happened to her?" Addy asked, not looking at either of them and lacing up her boots.

"We killed her," Sam said and she didn't look up.

"Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?" Dean asked.

"It's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever put me on that plane cleaned me right up," he explained.

"I'm guessing this is while I was dead," she said, bitterness in her voice even though she tried to hide it.

"Yeah," Dean answered," Maybe whoever put us on that plane brought you back too."

"Maybe," she replied," Wait, what about Bobby? We left him there with Lilith's goons."

"He sent me a text," Dean said," After they got you they just left."

"Oh," she said, realizing Sam was getting close to her and she went closer to Dean. He noticed.

"Guys-" Sam began but Dean wasn't having it.

"Sam. It's okay. You don't have to say anything," Dean said and she looked away.

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? I'm sorry? I screwed up? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right-"

"So why do you keep bringing it up?" Dean asked angrily and then he sighed, calming himself down," Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it."

"Okay," he said and looked to Addy who had stayed silent through the entire exchange," Addy I-"

"No," she said simply.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry…for everything," he said remorsefully but it just made her angrier.

"And I just want to say that I'm not someone you screw with, Sam and expect a sorry to make it all right," she said, staring him down with a vengeance in her voice," There is absolutely nothing you can do or say to ever make this right. We're through and let me make this clear right now. I'm here for Dean and Dean only. For all I care you can go straight to hell where I think you belong."

The room was dead silent as they stared at each other.

"I understand," he said quietly.

"Good," she replied, her voice cold as she went back to tucking her weapons away.

"All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?" Dean asked changing the subject after deafening silence.

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is," Sam answered.

"Now all we have to do is do is find the devil," Addy said sarcastically," That should be the easiest part of all this."


	2. Sympathy for the Devil Part Two

**Chapter 2**

Addy typed furiously on her laptop, frowning at whatever was on the screen. Dean watched the news which was filled with natural disasters. Sam flipped through their father's journal as a knock sounded at the door and they all froze.

Addy and Dean pull their guns as Sam goes to open the door Addy goes and leans next to the threshold and gives him a nod to open the door. Addy hears heavy breathing but can't see who it is.

"You okay, lady?" Sam asked, shooting Addy a quick look.

"Sam...is it really you?" she heard an annoying female voice ask. He frowned, looking to Dean who didn't give her any signal.

A girl steps inside the room and puts her hand on Sam's chest," And you're so firm."

Addy raised a brow, keeping her gun pointed at the odd woman," You know her."

"No," she answered, staring at Sam, "but I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're-"

She turned to Dean, "Not what I pictured. I'm Becky."

She pushed past Sam, further into the room and Addy cocks her gun.

"Do I shoot her?" she asked, looking between the brother and Beck who turned to her.

"Oh shoot," she said, stomping her foot lightly.

"What?" Addy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You are as beautiful as the book says," she said disappointedly.

"Uh, thank you," she said, lowering her gun and deciding she wasn't a threat," What the hell are you doing here and how do you know us?"

"I read all about you guys. Mr. Edlund told me where you were," she said giddily," He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

"Right. Just, um...what's the message?" Sam asked as she kept staring at him awkwardly.

"He had a vision. The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it," she said," It's in a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs."

"Forty-two dogs?" Dean repeated," The Michael sword? That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said," she said, stepping closer to Sam and closing her eyes as she put her hand back on his chest," I memorized every word. For you."

"Uh Becky can you stop touching me?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"No."

**SUPERNATURAL**

A knock sounded at the door and Addy opened it. Bobby came inside, embracing her in a tight hug.

"You're alive," he said happily as he held her tight.

"I'm okay," she replied as he held her at arm length, looking her over.

"How did you survive?" Bobby asked in awe," I can't believe Lilith tried to kill you and you survived."

She quickly glanced from Dean to Sam and back to him, "Yeah well I'm fine."

"Good to see all of you in one piece," he said, hugging both the brothers tightly as Addy closed the door.

"So...sword of Michael, huh?" Bobby asked, getting out some of his books and putting them on the table.

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Dean asked in disbelief as Bobby flipped through pages.

"You better friggin' hope so," he said, finding a painting of the archangel," That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got. I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword. So if we can find it..."

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?" Sam asked.

"Divvy up and start reading. Try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense," Bobby ordered and Sam went for Bobby's pile of books on the bed. He stopped midway, standing still.

"Kid? You all right?" Bobby asked, noticing his behavior.

"Sam..." Dean warned.

Addy watched the expression on Bobby's face across from the table.

"Lilith did not break the final seal by killing Addy. Lilith and Addy were the final seal," Sam said, his voice full of remorse.

"Sam, stop it," Dean ordered but he ignored him.

"I killed Lilith while she was possessing Addy and I set Lucifer free," he admitted.

"You what?" Bobby asked, his voice quiet.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on."

It was silent as Bobby got up and went face to face with Sam.

"You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant," he said angrily," How could you kill her? Even if Addy were dead in their how could you not hesitate?"

"I'm sorry," Sam said as Addy looked between the two and back to Dean to see what he would do or if she should do anything.

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" he asked coldly.

Addy looked back and forth in shock. She'd never seen Bobby so angry and she never thought he'd abandon someone he loved.

Sam jut nodded and Dean made no move to defend his brother.

"There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there," Sam said, not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah. You do that," Bobby said and Sam left without another word. Addy stared at Bobby as he turned back to them.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy watched as Dean rummaged through his bad after having his father mentioned and having a revelation.

"Dean you care to share with the rest of the class?" Addy asked, confused.

"It's got to be in here somewhere," he mumbled, ruffling through a plastic bag full of business cards.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked, coming closer. Addy's skin began to crawl and she narrowed her eyes at him, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Here," Dean said, pulling out a card and reading it over," I don't believe it."

"What?" Addy asked, taking the card from him and reading it aloud," Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill. "

"Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs," Dean said and she smiled.

"You're Dad has the Michael sword," she said, feeling a glimmer of hope.

Addy went for a book across the room.

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me," Bobby said with her back to him and she heard a thud. She turned quickly to see Dean lying on the floor with Bobby over him. His eyes flashed black and she went for the door but he grabbed her and forced her head into the door, knocking her out cold.

**SUPERNATURAL **

Addy groaned as she felt light taps on her cheeks. She opened her eyes to see a woman with black eyes over her, an evil smile on her face.

"Well aren't you just a pretty one," she said and she felt herself being pulled up. She looked around to see another demon holding Dean by the throat and Bobby with black eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Addy asked, her vision still spinning.

"Meg," she said, walking closer to her," I have a bit of a history with the Winchesters."

"Get it line," Addy said sarcastically," You do know who you're dealing with right?"

"Lilith's doppelganger," she answered smugly," Same power. Same pretty face. Same bats in the 'ol cave and same future."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm alive and Lilith isn't," Addy said, staring her down," And able to kick your ass might I add."

Meg grabbed her chin, forcing Addy to look at her," You're alive for his purpose, sweetheart, but I kind of want a little piece of you too."

With that she gave Dean a triumphant smile before pressing her lips to Addy's provocatively. Addy screwed her eyes shut and jerked at her, but Meg held her firmly in place. She finally let her go.

"When was the last time you brushed your teeth?" Addy asked with a smirk and Meg gestured to one of her demons. He handed the demon holding Addy the rag and he pressed it to her mouth. She screamed through the towel as the witch hazel burned her face.

"Can't have any of those pesky powers getting in the way," Meg said as she turned to a struggling Dean.

"Let her go," he ordered as Addy began to stop struggling and become weak.

"It's you we want Dean," Meg said," These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket. But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon…every single one is just dying for a piece of you."

Meg turned to the demon possessing Bobby with a sickening smile," You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you."

Meg handed the demon knife to "Bobby" and he grabbed Dean, forcing him against the wall and pressing it to his throat. Addy groaned in protest but could do no more.

"Bobby," Dean said, trying to reach him.

"Now!" Meg ordered him.

"Bobby! No!" Dean said, pleading with him. Suddenly, Bobby turned the knife down and stabbed it into himself.

Addy's too out of it by this time and passed out from the witch hazel inhalation.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy wakes up in the passenger seat of the Impala.

She rubbed her head and looked to see Dean gripping the steering wheel.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"Bobby's hurt."

She turned to see Sam in the backseat with a bleeding Bobby.

"Oh my God," she said frantically," Where are we going?"

"To the emergency room," Dean answered.

"Stop with the worrying ya idjits," Bobby ordered and coughed heavily.

They pulled up to the hospital and Addy was the first to get out. She ran inside.

"I need help," she screamed into the hospital and nurse came to her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked, trying to comfort her.

"My friend," she said frantically as Sam and Dean started dragging Bobby inside," He was stabbed. He needs help."

"I need a gurney," the nurse called out and turned back to Addy," He's gonna be just fine sweetheart."

Addy nodded at her as they carried Bobby away. She looked to Sam and Dean with a suspicious look in her eye.

"Are these your friends?" she asked Addy.

She nodded as she shot them a meaningful look.

"Stay here," the nurse ordered," We have questions for you."

"Come on, Addy," Dean said, pulling her away.

"No, we can't just leave him," she pleaded.

"He'll be okay," he assured her," The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already."

"Okay," she said reluctantly as they left the hospital.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The three of them enter John Winchester's storage unit to see dead demons on the floor and Zachariah standing over them.

"Oh, thank god. The angels are here," Dean said sarcastically.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is," he said as they turned for the door but it closed and two angels appeared in front of it, blocking their way.

"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted. It was right in front of them," Zachariah said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"Sam asked.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us," the angels said happily.

"We don't have what you're looking for," Dean said as Addy and Zachariah stared off.

"Looks like Adriana's figured it out," he said.

"The Michael sword's not a what, Dean," she said, not taking her eyes off Zachariah," It's a who."

"Ah, beauty and brains," Zachariah said with mock applause and looked to Dean," It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword. What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one."

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?" Dean asked.

"All angels need a vessel, Dean," Addy said, looking at him with wide eyes," Michael needs a true vessel and that's you."

"Bingo," Zachariah said.

"How? Why…why me?" he asked.

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean," Zachariah said.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks," Dean said with a smirk.

"Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes," he said and raised his hand in the shape of a gun, pointed at Sam," Bang."

Sam fell to the ground with the sound of a snap of his bones.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as Addy looked back and forth between Sam and Zachariah.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?" he asked, threats behind his voice.

"And how many humans die in the process?"Addy challenged

"I bet you'd be quieter with throat cancer," he said and she doubled over coughing furiously. Blood splattered onto the ground," And the answer is probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

Dean looked between his brother and Addy, both of them on their knees in pain," There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately, yes," Zachariah said with an eye roll," So how 'bout this. Your friend Bobby—we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again."

"Don't do it, Dean," Addy said, her voice raspy and blood on her chin and clothes.

"And broken ribs for you," Zachariah said and she screamed in pain as a sickening crack was heard," Don't you want to make Adriana's pain stop, Dean? I thought you loved her."

She shook her head at him as best she could.

"No," Dean said defiantly.

"Then how about we heal you from," he paused, thinking," stage-four stomach cancer?"

Dean collapsed, holding his abdomen and coughing blood," No."

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Sam does without his lungs," he said and Sam began gasping for breath.

"Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean," he said smugly.

"Just kill us," Dean struggled to say.

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started," Zachariah said in amusement.

Bright light flashes and suddenly the two angels blocking the door collapse with bloody holes in their throats. Castiel stands behind them, staring down Zachariah.

Sam collapses and Addy's only noise is a low moaning. Dean looks between the two angels.

"How are you-"Zachariah asked in shock.

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?" Cas asked, challenging him.

"No. That's not possible," Zachariah said a flash of fear in his eyes.

The pain stopped for all of them as the other angel disappeared quickly. They got to their feet, staring at Castiel in disbelief.

"You two need to be more careful," Castiel said as Dean helped Addy to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought," Dean said as Addy rubbed at her throat.

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you," he said and placed one hand to Dean's chest and another to Addy's. They gasp as he does the same to Sam.

"What the hell was that?" Addy asked, gasping for air.

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer. I carved it into your ribs," he said.

"Well that would have been useful a few weeks ago," Addy said under her breath.

There was a long silence for Sam said," Hey, Cas, were you really dead?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked and the angel vanished without a word.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy stopped midstride when a Doctor came rushing out of Bobby's hospital room with the older hunter screaming after him.

"I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!"

Addy entered the room with a smirk," Don't listen to that guy, Bobby. You'll be fine and back to drinking yourself right back here in no time."

"Don't start with me smart ass," he said with a smile as she sat in the chair next to the bed with the brothers stood near the window.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asked reluctantly.

"Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned," Bobby said skeptically.

"What if we win?" Dean asked and all of them turned to look at him with shock," I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

Addy stared at him with eyes," Did Zachariah give you permanent brain damage? I mean how would we even do that?"

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out," he said determined.

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy," Bobby said.

"You have a GED?"Addy asked at the same time and Dean shot her look," Yeah probably the wrong time for that."

"Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit," Dean said, heading for the door and Addy and Sam followed after him.

"Addy, Sam," Bobby said, stopping them before they left.

"Sam, I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

"Thanks Bobby," Sam said and shot Addy a look but she quickly glanced away as he left.

"I know what you're gonna say," she said before he could speak," I need to leave. I need to let them go and I'm crazy for not doing it. And my answer is still no. I won't do it, Bobby and I'm so sorry but you are going to have deal with that decision."

He was quiet for a long while before he answered," Okay."

"Okay?" she repeated," No, you're an idjit. I'm calling your father or worse…my mother."

"Nope," he said," Give 'em hell."

She looked at him thankfully," Thank you."

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome," he said and she went to his bedside and gave him a hug before hesitantly letting go and leaving the room. Sam and Dean stood in the hallway, waiting for her.

"Addy can we talk?" Sam asked.

"No," she said quickly, glancing at Dean.

"You won't talk to me?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"No," she said, crossing her arms," I don't want to."

"Addy if I could just make it better-"

"But you can't make it better, Sam," she said.

"Addy I'm so sorry," he said, his voice pleading.

"For what, Sam?" she asked quietly," For Ruby? For the demon blood? For all those times I woke up alone thinking the worst? For the year of my life I wasted thinking I could spend the rest of it with you? For killing me?"

"All of it," he said.

"Even breaking my heart?" she asked, her voice breaking and she looked away as the angry facade broke down and the heartbroken reality came through," Because there is nothing you can do or say to make up for that. I told you how hard it was for me to trust people and you went and you just…"

"I never meant to hurt you. I love you," he said.

"You loved me so much that you fucked Ruby," she said with a scoff," Well guess what Sam I hate you."

"But you still love me," he said, his voice desperate.

"Tell me, Sam. How many times did you screw Ruby?"

Her only answer was silence and puppy dog eyes.

"Can you not answer me because you were too stoned to remember or because it was too many to count?" she asked through gritted teeth, clenching her fist.

He swallowed," Both."

She took a deep, shaky breath," You know if it was just that one time when you felt like I had abandoned you I could have understood somehow. I mean the demon blood...it was bad, but I could have helped you. And killing me…I would have let go of that too, but Ruby….you…with her…I can't use words to explain how much it kills me inside to know that. I thought it was my fault we were falling apart…that I had to do something to fix us, but no. It was you and I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for you only to end up worse off than when I met. I'm standing here and I'm looking at you and it causes me physical pain because…I still love you with everything in me but I hate you so much for making me feeling that way."

"Angel I-"

She threw out her hand and his back hit the wall as he was unable to move.

"I am not your angel," she said, her voice unrecognizable as she dropped her hand. Dean stared at her in disbelief. She gave them one last seething look before walking away swiftly.

She walked until she found a bathroom. She pushed open the door and paced back and forth, her hands in her hair, struggling for a steady breath. She stared at the mirror and watched as it broke, cracking down the middle. The door flew open and Dean walked in, closing it behind him.

"I'm sorry, okay," she said quickly, running her hands through her hair and making it more of a mess than usual," I just snapped. I mean where does he get off shoving all that I'm sorry and I never meant to hurt you shit at me. How do you sleep with a demon and not mean to hurt anyone? The only thing it can do is hurt someone and completely shatter them into a million pieces."

"You're not okay, are you?" he asked and she looked at him as she shook her head," I know you're not big on feeling but-"

"No," she said, shaking her head frantically and composed herself," Just no. I don't want to sit here and wallow in my problems. I want to punch something."

Dean stared at her with raised brows," So that's it. You're just going to punch through your problems."

"Whenever life gives me hell I get back up and do what I always do. I kick life's ass."

He stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're unbelievable," he said, rubbing his head.

"What else am I supposed to do, Dean?" she asked," Cry over my breakup and wait like a good little bitch for Lucifer and whatever he wants from me. It's not gonna happen. I'm done playing the little helpless girlfriend."

"That's not what I meant," he said and before she could reply he kept talking," I meant you're just…unbelievable. You're making it hard for me not to want you."

She stared at him with sad eyes," You think you make it any easier? I'm kind of a dysfunctional mess right now, Dean and I know you love me but I can't give you that. Not right now and after this, I don't think I ever can."

He smiled sadly, "I understand."

She returned his depressing smile, looking down," You heard me so you know I still…care about Sam. I know I shouldn't but-"

"It's okay," he said quickly," I get it. I really do. You, uh, you love him. I don't expect you to get over that in one day."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't be," he replied and she gave him a tight hug where she buried herself in him. For once, letting herself feel like nothing was wrong. She let him go and instantly the feeling disappeared.

"I'll wait," he said and she frowned at him.

"Don't put yourself through that, Dean," she replied, staring up at him," I'm not worth it."

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked.

"Get what?" she asked, confused.

"How amazing you are," he answered," how smart, and funny, and beautiful, and caring. How every time I look at you that feeling I have of wanting to give up just goes away. How you make it so easy to love you. You focus on your mistakes so much that you can't see the person you are now. That's why you won't let yourself be Light. Not because you are Dark, but because you believe that's all you can be."

"You don't know what I've done, Dean," she said, searching his eyes.

"And I don't care," he yelled, frustrated," You make up for it. You fight monsters. You go through hell on a daily basis for people you don't even know and ask for nothing in return. Addy, you're the farthest thing from Dark if I've ever seen it. The only person who thinks you're not worth it is yourself."

She stood absolutely still, blinking back tears," You sound so sure of that."

He gripped her face in his hands," Because I am."

"We can't do this, Dean," she said sadly," What about the apocalypse and Sam and Lucifer-"

"I don't care about any of that right now," he said, his face edging closer to her," All I can think about is you."

He kissed her furiously than and she let him as her hands looped around his neck. They stumbled back and her back hit the wall as she pressed against him. He groaned into her mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. She moved her hands over his chest and began pushing off his jacket. He let go of her, but didn't break the kiss as she pushed it off his body and it fell to the floor.

He removed her jacket, his hands running up her bare arms and causing goose bumps. She moved her hands underneath his shirt, skimming his abs as he pressed his hips into hers. She moaned as he sucked the sweet spot on her neck and pulled her shirt up higher. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Jesus, Addy," he groaned, tangling one of his hands in her hair.

He rolled his hips between her legs and she whimpered at the friction. When his eyes met hers she came back to reality and shook her head as he put her down. She stared at him, panting and her lips swollen.

She grabbed her jacket off the floor and was out the door in no time without a word.

"I'm so screwed," Dean said under his breath once she was gone.


	3. Good God, Y'all

**Chapter 3**

Sam stared at Addy from the doorway of Bobby's hospital room. She sat next to Bobby near the window, her hand over his in a comforting gesture. She glanced to him but quickly looked away. Dean came up from behind Sam.

"It's been like three days now," Dean said.

Sam sighed as they stared at Bobby and Addy's attempt to cheer him up.

"Do you remember the first time my Dad took me to meet you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he answered.

She smiled," I remember you made this disgusting chili and then you showed me this old as dirt car and let me help you fix it up."

"You were a mouthy little thing," he said with a chuckle.

She smiled wide at his first joke in days," You thought I was hilarious."

They laughed and then his face sobered as he looked at her neck.

"What is that?" he asked and she quickly brushed her hair over her neck.

"Just a bruise," she said quickly.

He raised a brow," You think I don't know the difference between a bruise and a hickey?"

A reminder from her lack of control with Dean still hadn't faded yet. She looked away from him as her cheeks heated up.

"Dean?"

She nodded slowly.

"Girl what are you getting yourself into?"

"I don't know," she answered, glancing towards the door," It just happened once. I stopped it before it went too far."

Bobby sighed, rubbing his forehead," You just finished with his brother, Addy. Don't do this to yourself. You need to get away."

"Bobby you're in a wheelchair," she said sadly," It's not me you have to worry about."

Sam and Dean walked in with Castiel.

She stood up quickly," Heal him."

"I can't," he said as Bobby turned to him in his chair.

"Say again?" Bobby asked, his tone making the room quiet.

"I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't," he said and Addy sighed.

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?"Bobby asked angrily.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said remorsefully.

"Shove it up your ass," he said, turning his wheelchair back to the window.

Cas led the boys out of the room to talk and Addy stayed with Bobby. They sat in silence for a long while before she finally mustered the courage to talk to him.

"You know there's physical therapy and surgery you can do to-"

"To what?" he asked without looking at her," Be a hunter again."

"You'll always be a hunter, Bobby," she whispered.

"A hunter who can't run," he said with a scoff.

Addy's phone begins to ring and she saw it was her father. She answered it and gunshots were the first thing she heard.

"Dad…We have a bad connection…No…Where…River Pass, Colorado…Dad…Dad."

She stared at Bobby as the line went dead and Sam and Dean came back in the room.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, noticing the alarm look on her face.

"It's my Dad," she said with wide eyes,"He said something about demons and I heard gunshots in the background."

"Go," Bobby said quietly and she looked at him.

"But what about you?" Addy asked.

"I'll be fine," he said and reached into the pocket of his robe," By the way. I grabbed this off the porch before the demons got me."

He took out her necklaces, both the rings on it, and she stared at it. She slowly took it from him and put it in her pockets. She turned to Sam and Dean and moved past them without another word.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They walked through the road of the deserted town. Addy held her gun tightly as she kept her surroundings open. There was no sign of life other than them.

"What do you think happened here?" Dean asked.

"Nothing good," Sam said quietly.

Suddenly, a gun cocked behind Addy's head and they all froze. Addy turned, grabbed the gun and turned it on the person. She lowered it in shock when she saw who it was.

"Kitty Turner is that you?" she asked quietly.

"Ellen," she said in disbelief and the older woman threw holy water in their faces," What the hell?"

"We're us," Dean said, wiping water from his face and without a word she walked between them, leading them to a church. They made their way inside the demon trapped area and once they were safe, she turned around and gave Dean a tight hug.

"Real glad to see you," she said and then let him go and slapped him hard across the face.

Addy and Sam winced at the noise as Dean said," The can of whoop ass I ought to open on you."

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed, rubbing his cheek.

"You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Ellen," he said, fearing another slap and she nodded in satisfaction of his answer.

Addy smirked at the exchange as Ellen turned to her," And you too Kitty Turner. The hell have you been?"

The smirk dropped from her face," It's Addy now, Ellen and I've been around. Just kind of busy."

"Addy my ass, you're still little Kitty Turner with the pig tails to me," she said and hugged her as well," I raised you right alongside Jo. You're my little girl too."

"Missed you too, Ellen," she said under her breath as she let her go and she led them through the church," Now what's going on? My Dad said something about demons over the phone."

"I'll tell you one thing," she said as they descended a staircase," Can't handle it alone."

"How many demons are there?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys," she said, coming to a door and she turned to them," So, this is it, right? End times? It's got to be."

Addy looked away from Ellen's prying eyes, guilt filling her conscious.

"Seems like it," Sam said.

Ellen knocked on the door," It's me." The door opened and they entered, various people scattered around a room," This is Sam, Dean, and…Addy. They're hunters. Here to help."

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" a man asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, giving the man a once over," Are you?"

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal," an older man said, twisting his wedding ring and she gave him a sympathetic look.

Dean turned back to Ellen," All right, catch us up."

"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby-"

"You're hunting with Jo?" he interrupted.

"Yeah, for a while now. We got here, and the place…well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you," she said, finishing her story.

"You think they're possessed?" Addy asked in worry.

"Doesn't matter," Dean said, giving her a reassuring look," We'll find them."

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here," Sam said as Addy noticed a pregnant woman looking around alarmed," We got to get them out now."

"Do you not see the pregnant girl in the corner?" she asked with more spite in her voice than she intended," These people are no army."

Dean sighed as Ellen said," There used to be twenty of us."

Addy looked around, her eyes wide," You lost that many."

"Demons are everywhere. We can't cover everybody," she replied.

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam speculated.

"Most of them look like they don't know how to use it," she said quietly, looking over the room.

"It's our best shot," Dean said, giving her a wary look," There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns."

"All right. You stay. We'll go," Sam said.

"If we see Jo or my Dad we'll bring them back," Addy promised her.

As they went for the door Dean stopped her and she frowned at him.

"What?" she asked, looking between him and the door," Let's get going. Every second counts. We need to find them."

"Look you heard Meg," Dean said," Lucifer has some sort of plan for you and there are tons of demons out there. It only takes one of them to grab you and it's all over."

Her jaw tensed, "We both know that's not why you don't want me out there."

"Can we talk about this later?" he asked and she could tell he was glancing at Sam over her shoulder.

"So when do we talk about the fact that you don't think I can hunt anymore, Dean?" she asked, her voice raising and she lowered it when she realized some of the townspeople were looking at her," I can take care of myself and you still don't get that."

"That's not it," he replied sternly.

"Than what is it?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

He visibly tensed," Ellen needs help here. Don't leave her alone, Addy."

"So you're gonna play that card," she said under her breath and sighed," I'm staying for Ellen. Not because you told me to."

He smirked," I'd expect nothing else."

He went around her and the door closed behind them as she stood seething. Ellen shot her a look with a raised eyebrow as she came over to her.

"Wanna explain to me what you're doing with the Winchesters?"

She shook her head," Trust me when I say that'll take more time than I have."

"Too complicated, huh?" Ellen asked.

She nodded," You have no idea."

Ellen noticed the pregnant woman becoming increasingly stressed and she walked away from her. Addy picked up the bag she'd brought with weapons and went over to a nearby table. She dumped it and braced her hands on the table weight as she sighed heavily.

"Your boyfriend is very protective."

She turned to see one of the guys from town behind her. She turned her back to him as she said," He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh," he said with a slight Southern twang and she took note of the pleasant note of shock in his voice," So you're a hunter too? You fight these things?"

"Most of my life," she replied as he rounded the table and stood in front of her.

"Austin," he said, sticking out his hand to her and she stared down at it, blinking furiously as she frowned at it with no intention of being rude. He retracted his hand and she shook her head, clearing it.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"You alright?" he asked genuinely.

She smirked," Yeah."

"You zone out like that a lot?" he asked and she frowned at the personal nature of the question," Sorry, it's just you have this look."

"What look?" she asked, still not looking at him

"The look of someone's whose been in war," he said and she met his eyes," I'm a veteran. Watched more than enough buddies go off the deep end after getting back from tours."

"Thanks but my tour never seems to stop," she replied quietly.

He nodded in understanding," Your name's Addy, right?"

She nodded.

"You ever talk to someone about this?" he asked.

She scoffed," And tell them that I fight monsters. I'm not sure how much help I can get in the loony bin."

He chuckled, "A sense of humor. That's good. Don't ever lose it."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why the interest in me?" she asked, looking him over.

"Pretty girl with brown eyes that hold a million stories," he said with an attractive smirk," I couldn't help myself."

She chuckled lightly," You don't wanna go there with me. Save that sweet talk for a girl who doesn't have most of those stories as nightmares."

He nodded," Yeah but those girls don't get it like I think you do. Wake up in the middle of the night screaming tends to be a turn off."

She laughed this time and he laughed along with her.

"Pretty smile too," he said, looking her over," When this is all over we should go out for drinks."

Her face sobered," Sorry, Austin, but I'm doing you a favor. Don't go there with me."

"Alright pretty lady," he said," Just let me know if you still want that drink when this is done. Have a talk about those nightmares. I feel like we could help each other out."

With that, he walked away.

"Highly doubtful," she said under her breath.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy looked over to see Dean helping a few people fill shell casings with salt. She turned back to assembling guns with Austin in silence. Sam had left with Ellen to help find Jo and Rufus.

She clicked a gun and aimed it, making sure it was aligned.

"You weren't kidding about doing this for a long time," he said as she put it down.

"Yeah, I wasn't."

"There was this guy here earlier…Rufus," he said and she tensed," He's your father, isn't he?"

She nodded,"Yeah."

"Can I ask why you weren't with him?"

"Complicated," she said as Dean came over to them and began assembling in silence again. He saw Austin's ease with the gun.

"Where'd you serve?" Dean asked.

"Fallujah. Two tours. Got back a little over a year ago. Takes one to know one. Where'd you serve?" he asked.

"Hell," he answered and Addy froze.

Austin scoffed," No, seriously."

"Seriously," Dean said, his face sober," Hell."

Addy put down the gun and began walking away. She went out the door and up the stairs. She collapsed halfway on a step and struggled for breath.

She heard the door open again and she looked to see Dean. She shook her head, looking away from him as her breathing slowed.

He walked up the steps and sat down on the stair below her, leaning against opposite walls as he stared at her.

"I shouldn't' have said that," he said quietly.

She shook her head," No, you shouldn't have."

"I wish you'd forget," he said quietly," About hell."

"I can't," she said, leaning her head against the wall," And you're right. Maybe I can't do this job anymore and I'm kidding myself into thinking I can…I feel like I'm trapped in my burning house again, but this time there's no door. No way out."

He looked up at her, refusing to meet his eyes," Look at me."

Slowly, she did.

"It's not that I don't think you can't do this," he said," It's that _I_ can't do this if something happened to you. You're not kidding yourself, Addy. You can do this. I know it and if not, then I'm your way out. I don't care if we're together or not, I'm right here."

"You say that like I can actually be there for you," she said, getting up and walking over him down the steps.

She made it to the door, but he stopped her," Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what, Dean?" she asked with a sigh without turning to him

"Walking away from me," he answered as she kept her back to him," I don't talk to people about how I feel, but I can talk to you. You make it easy. So tell me why you can't talk to me?"

"Because every time I make the effort to open up to someone it ends badly," she said, still not turning to him," I've learned that lesson way too many times but here I am learning it again. I'm sorry but it'll be awhile before I can-"

"Trust me," he finished, looking hurt.

She shook her head," Before I can trust myself."

"With what?"

"With you," she whispered, finally turning to him," I know you don't say it a lot but you love me, Dean and that's a big deal. I have to be careful not to hurt you like…"

She stopped, taking a deep shaky breath as she blinked furiously. He could see the tears welling in her eyes and she looked away from him as she struggled to hold them back.

"You can cry, Addy," he said softly," You haven't let it out yet. I won't think any less of you if you do."

She shook her head," I can't afford to cry, Dean. It's a sign of weakness and we have too many enemies right now for that."

He sighed," I'm not your enemy."

"I know," she replied.

Once again he'd gotten close to her without her knowing. She could feel his breath on her face as she struggled to keep her eyes anywhere but on his lips. He gently put his hand on her face and brushed her hair back from her neck in a caring gesture.

"I just want you to be happy without feeling like it's about to end for once," she whispered.

"I am when I'm with you," he said, leaning in and then paused," Is that a hickey?"

"Moment over," she said sarcastically, putting her hair back over it.

"I did that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't be happy with yourself," she said, going to hit him in shoulder, but he caught her hand in his and yanked her flush against him, "What are you doing?"

"Tell me to stop," he said, and she sighed as he dragged her lips on his neck," Just say it and I promise I'll never try this again."

Her back hit the wall and she tangled her hands in his hair as his hand traveled underneath her shirt and touched her bare skin.

"Addy," he said, his voice raspy," Say it."

"I-I can't," she whispered, closing her eyes and she felt Dean's smile on her neck.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you make me?" he asked.

"Feelings mutual," she said breathily, tilting her head back. Suddenly, they heard a door open and footsteps that grew closer. They let go of each other as Ellen stood at the top of the stairs…alone.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.


	4. Good God, Y'all Part Two

**Chapter 4**

Addy glanced at the townspeople who Ellen were reassuring as she talked to Dean.

"I have to go get Sam," Dean argued with her.

"With what?" she countered," An oh so carefully thought out plan that you have running through that shoot first ask questions later head of yours. If you go out there right now, Dean, you will die and then no one's going to be able to get anyone."

He sighed in frustration," I can't just leave him with a bunch of demons."

"I'm not saying you have to but look at them, Dean," she said, gesturing to the townspeople," You're the leader here. They're scared and emotional and counting on you to get them out of here."

"You're right," he admitted.

"I know I am," she replied and he smirked," Now let's do the thinking thing that you hate so much."

She called Ellen over.

"You said a demon was in Joe," Addy said," What was it like?"

"It called me a black-eyed bitch," she said and Dean and Addy exchanged a confused look," What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm. It's all kind of weird, right?"

"No demon is able to get passed those things," Addy said, thinking and her eyes widened in realization," Ellen why was my Dad here in the first place?"

"He said something about water. That's all I know," she answered.

"The river. Ran polluted all of a sudden. Last Wednesday. And the demon thing started up the next day," Austin answered, joining the conversation.

"Austin is there anything else you can think of?"Addy prompted.

"Yeah, but it's kind of random," he said.

"Random is good," Dean said.

"Shooting star. Real big. Same night. Wednesday," he explained.

The three hunters exchanged a look.

"You think that has something to do with it?" Austin asked as Addy went over to a bookshelf and grabbed a Bible, flipping through it on a table.

"Yeah, I do," she said as Austin came to stand next to her and Dean frowned at their close proximity even though she didn't seem to notice.

"So, uh, you think that all this comes from outer space?"

"This isn't X-Files, pal," Dean said and Addy shot him an annoyed look as she found what she was looking for.

"And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died," she read out loud, looking between everyone in alarm," These omens are a part of the four horsemen prophecy."

"And which one rides the red horse?" Dean asked.

Addy frowned," War."

"That cherry Mustang parked on Main," Dean said.

"A car," she said in disbelief," I guess that makes sense, but who's the horsemen who's messing with our heads?"

"Turning us on each other," Ellen added.

"You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch. They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?" Dean asked and Addy clenched her jaw.

"So now you're saying that there are no demons and war is a guy," Austin said in disbelief.

"Look you've seen enough to believe it already," she explained, the townspeople looking to her," There are no demons in this town. Just one guy hell bent on creating chaos because that's what he does."

"Come on, Addy," Austin said," You're smarter than that."

"Oh don't talk like you know her," Dean said, squaring off with him and Addy rolled her eyes.

"Watch yourself pal," Austin warned.

"Knock it off the both of you," she said, coming between them and putting her hands on their chest to keep them apart," This is exactly what War wants. He wants us to be at each other's throats. Now both of you pull your heads out of your asses and get it together."

Suddenly, the door to the basement burst open and in walked one of the townspeople," I saw them, the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one."

"No, that can't be right," Addy said, walking towards him," When did you even leave? "

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!" he replied, his breathing heavy as if he'd been running.

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?" Dean asked.

"We just sit here, we're going to be dead," Austin said, rallying everyone.

"No," Dean said loudly," We're not!"

"No, man, we got people to protect. All right, the able-bodied go hunt some demons," Austin said, picking up shot guns and handing them around.

"No," Addy said to him," One of them is father. You can't hunt him."

"Sorry, Addy," Austin said, pushing her out of the way.

She looked to Dean for help," Whoa whoa whoa. Slow your roll. This is not a demon thing."

The pregnant woman gasped as everyone turned to look at Dean and Ellen.

"Look at their eyes! They're demons!"

Addy stared at them, their eyes the same color," What the hell are you talking about? Their eyes are fine!"

Dean grabbed her and Ellen and began shoving them towards the door as shotguns were pointed at them. She felt a hand around her, pulling her back from him as they ran. Dean turned back for her.

"Go!" she screamed at them and Ellen pulled Dean as Austin shot at the door.

"Let me go!" Addy screamed," They're not demons!"

The man who'd started the chaos was the one holding her back and he looked down at her.

"Looks like I have no effect on you," he said with an evil smirk and then yelled," We have to lock this one up. She's delusional."

"What?" she asked, kicking at them as a group of men surrounded her, holding her back," Let me go! You're making a mistake! He's the horseman. He's tricking you all. I can help. I can-"

They threw her into a storage closet and shut the door.

"Austin let me out!" she screamed, kicking at the door as the commotion sounded outside," You're being tricked! There are no demons! You're killing innocent people."

There was silence after a while and she knew they were all gone.

She took a deep breath," Come on you can do this."

She focused on the door and suddenly it blew off its hinges on the other side of the room. She stared at it in shock.

"Not what I was going for but okay," she said to herself, running out of the room and grabbing a gun.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy runs through the streets towards the gun shots. She stops, seeing the Red Mustang. She walked towards it, staring at it.

"Like my ride?"

She turned to see War with a smug look on his face.

"You," she said, aiming her gun at him," You did all this."

"Sure but you started it," he said with a smirk.

"I didn't do anything," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"And her blood breaks Lucifer free," he recited and she took a deep shaky breath," None of this would have been possible without you sweet cheeks. You started a revolution or revelation as I should say."

"This isn't my fault," she said to herself more than him.

He took a step towards her and she took a step back, "Don't you wonder why my powers don't work on you? Why you came back from the dead?"

"No, actually I don't," she replied, cocking the gun.

"Liar," he said," It's because your role in this isn't done yet, Adriana Turner."

"We'll see about that," she said and shot him square in the chest, making a hole in his shirt and nothing more.

"Tickles," he said and charged at her. He shot at him and again it did no damage. He wrestled the gun away from her and she kicked at him, knocking him down. He grabbed her and twisted her arm behind her back, pushing her against the car with the weight of his body. She cried out as he twisted her arm further.

"Lucifer says we can't hurt you," he said, his breath on her neck as he roughly tugged her head back," Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

"Let her go!"

They both turned to see Dean and Sam. The distraction was just enough for her to escape and grab him by the tie, choking him. Sam grabbed his hand and she watched as he chopped off his fingers, a clattered heard as his ring fell to the cement.

Addy held him against the car as he hissed in pain.

"No one says I can't hurt you. Means we can have a little fun," she said coldly and he disappeared along with his car. She looked to Dean.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, wiping War's blood from her face," Where's my Dad and Jo?"

"Kitty."

She turned to see her father, Jo, and Ellen standing at the end of the road. She ran to him and into his waiting arms as he hugged her tightly.

"You're covered in blood," he said in alarm, inspecting her.

"It's fine, Dad," she said," Not mine."

He chuckled," That's my girl."

She turned to Jo and a huge smile spread on her face.

"Hey Jo," she said.

"Hey Ads," she replied, returning the smile.

The two young women embraced in a tight hug.

"I missed you," she said into her hair.

"You too shorty," Addy replied and she laughed.

"Just like old time huh Rufus," Ellen commented, patting both girls on the back.

"Something like it," he said and although it sounded genuine Addy heard the dark meaning behind it.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sat opposite Sam and next to Dean in the park outside of town. After promising to keep in touch with both her father and the Harvelles, they had reluctantly parted ways.

Dean held up War's ring," So, pit stop at Mount Doom?"

Even though they were no longer together, Addy could see the silent brooding of a deep conversation on Sam," Dean-"

"Sam, let's not," Dean said sensing it too.

"No, listen. This is important. I know you don't trust me," he said and Dean looked away, affirming the truth," Just, now I realize something. I don't trust me either."

Dean and Addy stared at him in shock after his confession.

"From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head...and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it, it feels true, you know? But I think, underneath...I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, I, what I did, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or...anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that...scares the hell out of me, Dean. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse..." he paused, unable to go on.

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, 'cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just...go our separate ways."

Addy looked between the two brothers with wide eyes.

"Well, I think you're right," Dean said after a while and her jaw dropped unable to say anything.

"I was expecting a fight," Sam said sadly, glancing at her.

"The truth is I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right. And I just, I can't afford that, you know? Not now."

Sam nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry, Dean."

"I know you are, Sam," Dean said thoughtfully.

He got up from the table and began walking away.

"Sam," Addy called after him. She walked after him and took something from her pocket. She held it out to him in her palm and he saw it was the ring he'd given her to symbolize the love he felt and still did feel for her even now.

"Keep it," he said, folding her palm over it and gently holding her hand. She didn't flinch away from him like he expected as he kept her hand in his. He bent down to her height and she closed her eyes as he pressed a light kiss to her cheek. She opened her eyes when he pulled away and struggled for words.

"I'm probably an idiot for saying this, but I need you to stay with Dean," he said quietly and she frowned," Yeah, I know I'm asking you to stay with a guy who obviously loves you as much as I do, but he's also the only one I trust to keep you safe. So please. Promise me you'll do this for me. Just this one thing."

She nodded slowly and swallowed heavily," I promise."

He nodded, giving her one final smile," I love you."

"I know," she said with a deep breath," And I take it back. All of it. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I'm angry with you and with myself and just at the world in general and it was logical to put it all on you and…that was wrong."

"Do you forgive me?" he whispered.

She looked down, struggling for words.

"It's okay," he said quickly as she looked back at him," I get it. You need some time."

She nodded, "I do, Sam, but just know that I'm here for you. No matter what goes on between us you're my friend."

He looked away," But you and me are done."

She looked away.

"See you around, Addy."

She gave him a small smile," See you around, Sasquatch."

She turned her back to him and walked towards Dean. A moment later she heard a car leave as she sat back down next to Dean.

"He asked me to stay with you," she said quietly," He said you could keep me safe."

"And I will," he replied sincerely.

She smirked," Don't really need anyone taking care of me, Dean."

"I know," he said.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked with a shrug.

Dean frowned,"No clue."

"I have one," she said.

"What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and she got up, leaning towards him.

"We hunt," she said with a smirk

"I second that," he said and she jingled his keys that she'd taken from him without knowing.

"I'm driving," she said with a smile.

"Oh hell no," he said, getting up quickly.

"Just this once?" she asked with a smile.

He sighed and rolled his eyes," Fine."

She grinned and went for the driver's seat, getting in and revving the engine. Dean slid in beside her.

"Easy with my baby," he warned and she smiled.

"Don't be such a wuss," she said and sped off.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"Wherever the hunt takes us," she answered.


	5. Free to Be You and Me

**Chapter 5**

Addy woke up to sunlight on her face and the steady rise and fall of someone's breathing.

"Good morning."

She looked up and expected to see Dean's face but instead saw Sam. She gasped and sat up.

"Oh my God," she screamed, getting out of bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked mockingly.

"You're not him," she whispered, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh I forgot you're not with Sam anymore," he said, his face changing into Dean's," Better?"

She went for the door and suddenly there wasn't one. She turned back to see him right in front of her.

"What is this?" she asked angrily.

He smirked," Come on, Adriana. Let's go back to bed."

"Who the hell are you?" she whispered in fear.

"I thought you'd at least be a bit grateful to me," he replied," For bringing you back from the dead. Nothing big or anything."

"This is a dream and you're…" she trailed off, unable to form words.

"I'm the Devil, Lucifer, Beelzebub, The Dragon," he listed," Nice to finally meet you. I would have liked to do this outside your dreams but I can't find you and I just couldn't wait to meet you. The girl who broke me free."

"I didn't do anything," she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh but you will," he said, advancing towards her," It won't be long before you're ready for what I have planned for you."

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

He stroked her face and she flinched away. He grabbed her roughly by the chin," I'll never lie to you. Never."

"Than tell me what you want," she growled, attempting to jerk away from him but he held her tight, not enough to be painful but enough to keep her in place.

He leaned into her ear," I. Want. You."

"What?" she asked in confusion as his free hand trailed over her skin.

"Every king needs his queen, my dear," he said, kissing the spot behind her ear and she shivered in disgust," And you'll be mine."

She mustered all her strength and shoved him away," No!"

"You will be mine. Just like Lilith was."

"Never," she said, determined and pushing down all her fear," I will fight you with everything I have. You are not taking over this world and I will never be by your side."

He shook his head with a chuckle," You don't have a choice. You never had a choice. You've always known that. Give up now and save yourself the pain of watching anyone and everyone who tries to protect you die."

"No," she said," I'm not Lilith and I never will be."

He smirked and grabbed her, pulling her towards the mirror.

"Think again," he said and spun her towards the mirror to see her eyes were white and he laughed as she stared in horror.

Addy screamed at the top of her lungs in her sleep, waking up to Dean.

"Addy," he yelled, shaking her," Addy, wake up."

She opened her eyes with a gasp and her eyes landed on him.

"It was just a nightmare," he whispered to her and she sighed, settling into him as she caught her breath.

They fell back into the covers with his arms around her. It was early morning and the break of sunlight streamed in through the curtains.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Later okay," she said softly.

"I thought you'd be a screamer but jeez princess," he said with a chuckle and she hit him in the chest as she laughed.

"You're an ass," she said, sitting up.

"You've put up with me for two months so I guess I'm not that bad," he said and she smiled, shaking her head. He aimlessly stroked her hair. To anyone else this might look bad but they'd never had sex or done anything related to it. They were careful to make sure it didn't go any further than the occasional flirt. She tried to keep a reign on that too but he didn't make it any easier.

They shared a bed because one night he'd had a nightmare. She couldn't wake him up so she gently held him until his quiet noises of fear stopped. She hadn't meant to fall asleep with him but she did and it stuck after that.

She sat up again, getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sitting up.

"To the bathroom," she said, rolling her eyes," Don't be so clingy."

He chuckled," Who's an ass now?"

"It's still you," she replied, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She stared at herself in the mirror, her hair a ratty nest.

Lucifer's words echoed in her head and she couldn't think of anything to dispel them except the one thing they'd been doing for two months. Hunting. Vampires, ghost, demons. If it was in their reach they'd killed it and they didn't stop.

Everything constantly threatened to boil over but they kept it under control because they were both good at pushing things down. It's all they knew how to do and the one thing they had talked about was they'd figure it out when they were ready to.

She turned on the water and bent down, splashing some on her face. When she straightened back up, Cas was behind her the mirror.

"Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed, turning to him and he was inches away.

"Hello Adriana," he said.

She cleared her throat," Cas, I think we might have to have a talk about personal space."

"My apologies," he said, taking a step back.

"How'd you find us? I thought we were flying below the angel radar," she said, unconsciously rubbing her ribs where he'd branded her.

"You are. Bobby told me where you were," he explained," Where's Sam?"

She looked down," He's not with Dean and I anymore. What do you want, Cas?"

"I'd like your help," he said," You and Dean."

She sighed, debating with herself," With what?"

"Finding God," he answered and she blinked at him.

She sighed and led him out the door. Dean frowned, seeing both of them emerge.

"Look who decided to pop in and scare the shit out of me," she said, crossing her arms and looking to Dean, "He's still looking for God."

"You haven't found God yet?" he asked, getting out of bed," So I guess I can't have my damn necklace back?"

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help," he admitted.

"With what? God hunt? Not interested," Dean replied, standing next to Addy.

"It's not God. It's someone else," he said and Dean shared a meaningful look with Addy.

"Who?" she asked reluctantly.

"Archangel. The one who killed me."

"'Scuse me?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"His name is Raphael."

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Dean asked, raising a brow. Addy shot him with an exasperated look.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity," he explained.

"For what? Revenge?" Addy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Information," he answered.

"So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean asked.

"Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him," he said simply.

They stared at him, searching his expression. "You're serious about this," Addy said.

"Give me one good reason why we should do this," he challenged the angel," I'm kind of on vacation here."

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you."

"Oh, so he's your bullet shield," Addy said, her eyes wide.

"I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. Please," he begged.

Dean looked to Addy. She met his eyes and she sighed, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"All right, fine," she said against her better judgment she was sure," Where is he?"

"Maine. Let's go," Cas said, reaching out to touch their foreheads. They both took a step back.

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week. We're driving," Dean said.

"I was actually just going to say that we're not decent," she said, looking down at the shirt and shorts and to Dean who wasn't wearing a shirt at all which did on occasion bother her.

Castiel stood, staring at them.

"Cas, give us a second to change," Dean specified.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy slid out of the passenger seat in Waterville, Maine. Smoothing down her suit skirt, she looked to Cas who was climbing out of the passenger seat.

"Why are we at the police station?" she asked with a sigh as Dean rounded the car.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel," he explained.

"Pam laid eyes on you and she didn't have eyes anymore," Addy said under her breath," So what's the plan."

"We'll...tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is," he said plainly.

"Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" the angel asked in confusion.

"Because we're human, Cas," Addy said with a laugh," Lying is how we get what we want from each other."

"And how you become President," Dean said, grabbing a fake FBI badge and shoving it in his coat pocket. He straightened the suit and tie as Cas stared at him, still at loss.

"I am not catching on," he said.

Addy exchanged an amused look with Dean and began pulling Cas inside," Just play along."

They walked inside and they looked around the office.

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean asked and a man turned around, rubbing his ear. Addy and he pulled out their fake ID's as Cas stood perfectly still.

"Hi, Martha Conaway and these are my partners Alonzo Mosely," she gestured to Dean and then grabbed Cas's ID and shoved it in his hand," and Eddie Moscone. He's new."

She looked to see as holding the ID upside down and she pinched the bridge of her nose," Really new."

"Mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked as Cas stared at the ID in wonder. Addy grabbed it and shot him a look.

"Yeah, sure. Talk here, though," he said, pointing to the ear he'd been rubbing," Hearing's all blown to hell in this one."

"That happen recently?" Dean asked as he led the trio into his office.

"Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here, isn't it?" he asked as they all sat down.

"Yes, it is," Addy said, pulling Cas down to sit.

"You mind just, uh, running us through what happened?" Dean asked.

"A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump and Go on Route 4," he began," Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale. Thirty, forty, in all-out kill-or-be-killed combat?"

"What set them off like that?" Addy asked.

"It's angels and demons, probably," Cas said and both hunters gave him a wide eyed signal to stop talking," They're skirmishing all over the globe."

"Come again?" the deputy asked, attempting to clear his ear," What did he say?"

"Nothing," Dean and Addy said at the same time Cas said," Demons."

"You know how we all have our demons," Addy said quickly with a forced chuckle.

"I guess," the deputy replied, confused. She turned and hoped Cas could tell from her facial expression she was telling him to shut the hell up.

"What happened next?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"Freaking explosion, that's what. They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh, I don't think so," he said, pausing as he remembered," Wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um-"

"Pure white," Cas finished for him.

"Yeah. Gas station was leveled. Everyone was...it was just horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling, real focused-like, not a damn scratch on him," he said, his eyes displaying his horror," Donnie Finneman. Mechanic 's down at Saint Pete's hospital."

"Thanks," Addy said as she exchanged a look with Dean.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy stared at the unmoving man in the wheelchair. His eyes were open but he made no movements, no sign of life within him. Staring at him terrified her and she knew why. If Dean ever said yes to Michael, this would be his fate.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore," Dean said.

"Just an empty vessel," Castiel verified.

"So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?" Dean asked as Addy kept staring.

"No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful," he said and paused," It'll be far worse for you."

Addy's eyes widened as she looked from Cas to Dean. He didn't meet her eyes as he looked away.

"I need to go get something," Cas said and disappeared, leaving the two in silence.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy walked through the abandoned house, flipping through a book. Dean sat at a dusty table, looking through his father's journal. She set the book down and sat down on the table. Closing the journal for him, she tilted his face up to look at her.

"Yes," he said, playing clueless.

She sighed," Are we going to talk about we saw at the hospital?"

"I'm fine," he said and looked at her seemingly comfortable yet provocative position," You know this is actually really hot."

She sighed, rolling her eyes," That wasn't as charming as you thought it was. Just know you can talk to me about this. Okay?"

"I know," he said and stood up in front of her. She had to look up to see him this time," The whole share and care works both ways too ya know? You haven't told me what had you screaming bloody murder in your sleep yet?"

She sighed," It was a nightmare about…Lucifer."

He blinked, "What happened?"

"It was just a dream," she said, shaking her head," I'd been thinking about it when I'd fallen asleep."

Cas appeared, holding a ceramic jar.

"We're not finished with this conversation," he said, pointing a finger at her.

"Yes, Daddy," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Did you just call me Daddy?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Don't tell me you're into that?" she asked with a smirk.

He gave her a slow once over, "You're lucky the angel's here."

"Or what you'll spank me?" she challenged with a wink and he shook his head with a chuckle as he turned back to Cas who had watched the exchange in silence.

"Where've you been?" Dean asked.

"Jerusalem," setting the jar on the table next to Addy," This is oil. It's very special. Very rare."

"Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean joked.

Addy shot him yet another look," The difference between how funny you think you are and how funny you actually are is huge."

"Don't pretend you don't like it," he said with a wink and she glared at him, turning back to Cas.

"So we do this at sunrise, right?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Tell me something," he said," You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kind of like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?"

"It's much harder," Cas answered, unphased.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked, putting out the dreaded question.

"You do," he replied.

"And Addy?" Dean asked.

"All the angels know Lucifer wants her," Cas explained and she flinched," They fear him as well."

"And what about you?" she asked, changing the subject," What's your survival rate here?"

Silence was her answer.

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow," Dean answered for him.

He took a deep, steady breath, "Yes."

"Last night on earth then," Addy attempted to say casually," What are you planning on doing?"

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly," he answered and the two hunters exchanged a deadly look filled with mischief.

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?" Dean asked.

Castiel awkwardly looked away, rubbing his neck and Addy smiled.

"Oh my God you're a virgin. Aren't you?" she asked and the frowned," Can angels even have sex?"

"I've never had occasion, okay?" he said like a teenage boy.

Dean grabbed his and Addy's jacket. He tossed it to her and said, "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go."

Dean walks out, expecting them to follow. Addy grabs Cas and pulls him along, following behind Dean.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy drank down another shot. Dean looked to her with a smirk.

"I'm sitting in a brothel to help an angel lose his V-card," she said, narrowing her eyes," I'm not sure about you but I think that warrants a drink."

He chuckled as he looked to Cas who looked as uncomfortable as ever," Hey. Relax."

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here," he said, frantically looking around.

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks," he said, taking a drink as a hooker approached," Showtime."

"Hi. What's your name?" she asked, provocatively leaning towards Cas who sat, absolutely speechless, trying not to look at her. Addy bit her lip, attempting not to laugh.

"His name is Cas. What's your name?" Dean answered for the angel.

"Chastity," she said, touching Cas's hair.

"Chastity," Addy repeated," How very ironic."

Cas choked down him beer as Chastity tugged him up. Dean shoved a wad of cash in the angels hand and said," If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, tiger."

Cas stayed still, staring at them.

"Go, Cas," Addy ordered, standing up and shoving him in the direction Chastity had gone.

She turned back to Dean with a triumphant look on her face," I'm pretty sure there's a special place in hell for sending an angel to engage in prostitution but it was so worth it to see the look on his face."

They laughed as she began to sit back down but someone caught her by the arm. She turned to see a sleazy looking man with slicked back hair and too white teeth giving her a creepy smile.

"How you doin?" he asked and before she could open her mouth Dean was standing up, yanking her behind him.

"She's not on the menu buddy so keep walking before I knock your teeth in," he said and Addy looked at him with wide eyes.

He quickly scurried off and Dean turned back to her.

"You okay?" he asked and she laughed," What?"

"Did you seriously just defend my honor?" she asked.

"Damn straight I did," he seethed as they both sat down," That guy was twice your age and had a fucking comb over."

"Exactly," she said, leaning towards him," So you know I could have taken him."

"It's the principle," he said, slamming back another drink and she stared at him. Another hooker walked by, extra slowly when she saw Dean and he didn't even glance at her.

"Okay what the hell, Dean?" she asked.

"I'm not gonna apologize for threatening that creep," he said.

"That's not what I'm talking about," she said, searching his eyes," Every woman in here has been pining after you like you're water in the Sahara desert and you haven't even so much as blinked at them."

"Don't need 'em."

She shook her head," For God's sake at least look at one of them."

"I am," he said, staring at her.

She huffed, slumping her shoulders, "You're annoying."

"Look, even though we're not together we do have… something and I don't need anything else," he said with a shrug.

"We're…" she sighed," I don't know what the hell we are."

"Me neither," he replied and suddenly a shriek came from the direction Cas had gone.

"You don't think…" Dean began, trailing off.

"Who else would it be?" Addy asked, getting up and following after Dean who burst into the back room as Chastity stormed past them in a rage. They went inside to see a disheveled Castiel.

"What the fuck did you do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office," he said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's, it's the natural order," Dean said as him and Addy burst into laughter and the door the hooker had left through opened. Two bouncers stood there, crossing their arms.

"Lap dance is over boys," she said, pulling them outside and they went outside, both of them still laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" the angels asked.

"Oh, nothing. Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years," he said and gradually he began to stop laughing, his face falling.

Addy stared at him, realizing what he meant," We should get to the hospital. Sunrise is coming."

"Yeah, you're right," Dean said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They'd spent the day in the hospital, waiting for Raphael. Nothing had happened and as they marched up to the abandoned house, the weight of the unsatisfying day weighed down on them.

"Well that's a day I'll never get back," Dean said with a sigh as he opened the door and Addy stepped through.

"Adriana wait," Cas said, but it was too late. A bright light had her shielding her eyes and turning away. When it dimmed, Raphael stood in the middle of the room, his power seeming to rise with him as he stood up from one knee.

"Castiel," he said, acknowledging his fellow angel.

"Raphael," he replied as they slowly edged closer.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room," Dean joked.

"And the Eastern Seaboard," the powerful angel retorted and lighting flashed outside. They all jumped at the booming noise," It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."

"Don't provoke him," Addy ordered Dean with a glare.

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean," he said with an overly confident smile.

She sighed and mumbled under her breath," That's not provoking at all."

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are," the angel replied and Addy gulped.

"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare," Castiel challenged.

"But I will take him to Michael," he said and Addy stepped protectively in front of Dean.

"So since you know who we are, you must have the good sense to be afraid of me just like the rest of your little pigeon winged bitches," she challenged, staring him down.

"How is that not provoking?" Dean asked, pulling her back and glaring at her this time. She kept her eyes on Raphael as they engaged in a silent battle of wills.

"You honestly think you can take me…Lilith," he said, taking a step towards her.

"My name's Addy. Remember it because you might be using it to beg for mercy soon."

With that, the ring of holy oil ignited around him and she smiled.

"Don't look at us, it was his idea," Dean said, gesturing to Castiel with a smirk.

"Where is he?" Cas demanded from his fellow angel.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead but there's no other explanation. He's gone for good."

"You're lying," he challenged.

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"

"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean asked and Addy turned to him with an exasperated look. He winked at her.

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy," he threatened.

"And I'm sure Daddy dearest to be proud his sons started the apocalypse," she said through clenched teeth.

"He ran off and disappeared, leaving no instructions and a world to run," he argued.

"He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?" Dean asked and she snorted a laugh, holding it back. This was supposed to be a terrifying situation and Dean was making her laugh of all things.

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe," he said angrily.

Addy shrugged, "And that gives you guys the right to end the universe apparently."

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want," he paused, searching for a word," paradise."

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?" Dean challenged.

"Yes," he said menacingly,"And whatever we want, we get."

A window burst open and Dean pulled her further away, shielding her with his arm as wind whipped through the room, blowing her hair in front of her face.

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?" Castiel demanded.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" he asked and the angel froze," Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."

"No," Castiel said simply.

"He rose you, Castiel," he said and set his sight on Addy," Just like he rose his little whore."

She moved from behind Dean and stood directly in front of Raphael as close as the flames permitted," I belong to no one. Dean belongs to no one. Cas belongs to no one. All of you and your little angels better get it through your heads. It's our lives. We're going to fight you until the very end. No matter what it takes."

She felt Dean pulling her back and she let him as they began walking towards the door.

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you." Raphael threatened.

Cas turned back to him," Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch."

Both hunters look to Cas proudly.

"What he said," Dean replied and Addy rolled her eyes, pulling him out the door.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy stared at the road ahead as Dean drove and Cas sat in the backseat, heavy with defeat.

"You okay?" Dean asked and he was met with silence," Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers."

"Ditto," Addy said, turning to the angel in the backseat," God is your father and if everything else points to him being dead but you feel it in your heart that he's not. Keep looking. Screw everyone else."

"What do you believe Cas?" Dean asked.

"I believe he's out there," he answered without hesitation.

"Good. Go find him," Dean ordered.

"What about you?" the angel asked.

"What about me? I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good," he said and he causally slung his arm behind Addy.

"Even without your brother?" Cas asked and Addy looked down.

"Especially without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in years, and you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone, hell, I'm happy," he said and when Addy looked back, Cas was gone.

"I mean it, you know," he said quietly and she met his eyes as he briefly took them from the road,"I'm happy."

She forced a small smile," I know, Dean."

He squeezed her arm and kept his eyes on the road as she gently lay her head on his shoulder.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Dean was in the shower and she thought now was as good a time as ever.

She pressed the call button and after numerous rings she got the voicemail," This is Sam Winchester's other phone. You know what to do."

The beep sounded," Hey. It's me…Addy. I just wanted to call to see if you were alright. It's been a long while."

She took a deep, shaky breath," I just want you to know I hope you're doing well. Keep yourself safe and just give me a call when you can…please. Alright, bye."

She shut the phone, ending the voicemail.

She didn't even notice the water had shut off and Dean emerged from the bathroom, a towel slung low on his hips.

"Did you get a call?" he asked, running his hands through his wet hair.

"Yeah, wrong number," she said with a shrug and put the phone down on the night table.

"Okay," he said and he turned to go back into the bathroom. A water droplet fell from his hair, down his spine, and disappeared into his towel. She groaned and flopped down on the bed as soon as he closed the door.

"Why can't he be ugly?" she mumbled under her breath.


	6. The End

**Chapter 6**

Addy woke up Dean in the passenger seat of the Impala as she parked the car in front of a decent looking hotel.

"Hey, wake up we're here," she said as he slowly opened his eyes.

He looked around, "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," she replied," Just be awake for a few minutes."

He nodded with a groan as they got out of the car, grabbing their bags. Addy noticed what looked like a pastor handing out pamphlets in the front of the door. She sighed, hoping he wouldn't stop them as they walked inside.

"Excuse me, friend, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" he asked, addressing Dean.

He stopped and turned to him," Too friggin' much, pal."

She sighed and shot him a look as they walked inside," You know we should be careful. Never know what they could whisper to angels."

He rolled his eyes," Now you're being paranoid."

She sighed as they walked to the counter and Dean slid his credit card across the table," One night please."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean flopped down face first on the bed with a groan after hanging up on his brother who had revealed to them that he was Lucifer's vessel. Her heart felt heavy as her thoughts swirled. If her dream was true and Sam was Lucifer's vessel than things were bigger than she thought.

"Dean-" she began, sitting down on the edge but he stopped her.

"I don't want to talk about," he said, his voice smothered and he rolled onto his back and gave her a pleading look," Please. No chick flick moments. I just need sleep."

"Fine," she said, pulling off her shoes and laying down next to him so they were face to face," We are going to talk about this."

He pulled her to him so she was laying on his chest," Just sleep woman."

She sighed,"Good night, Dean."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy rolled over onto her side and blinked, opening her eyes. She frowned, seeing the devastated motel room. Slowly, she sat up and turned to see Dean sleeping next to her, his half of the room destroyed as well.

She shook him awake," Dean."

He groaned without opening his eyes," What?"

"Dean, wake up," she said again, unable to form any words.

His tone was what made him open his eyes. He looked around the room as well. Everything was destroyed and old. Addy got up and went to the window which now had no glass. She looked outside to the street and gasped.

"What's out there?" Dean asked, coming up behind her.

"Absolutely nothing," she replied as he looked at the scene in shock as well.

"We should get out of here," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

They walked outside to the vacant and devastated scene with destroyed buildings. Just a few hours ago it had been a busy city street. They walk past an alley and Addy stops, seeing a hunched over little girl.

"Dean," she said, getting his attention and letting go of his hand. She walked towards the girl slowly.

"Addy, hold on," Dean said, following behind her and grabbing her arm, stopping her.

"She's a little girl," she replied, turning back to her," Sweetheart, are you hurt? We won't hurt you. We can help. Where are your parents?"

She didn't move or reply.

"That not talking thing's kind of creepy," Dean said and she shot him a look.

"Little girl," she said and suddenly, she looked up and screamed. Her eyes wild as she lunged at Addy. Dean reacted first, managing to knock her out. They turned to see a group of people of all kinds rounding the corner and they froze.

"Run," Dean said, grabbing Addy and they began to advance towards them, "Run!"

They began to run and round a corner, a giant tank is the first thing they see. Classic rock begins to blare and they run behind an alley fence as loud shots begin to fire. Addy covers her ears as Dean shields her. They don't know how long they stay there in silence, but soon night falls.

They exit their hiding place and carefully step over all the dead bodies. Addy stops as they walk to a fence and reads out loud," Croatoan virus. Hot Zone. No Entry. By order or acting regional command. August 1, 2014."

"Croatoan virus," Dean repeated.

She turned to him," I think we should be more worried about the 2014 part."

"Come on," he said as he pulled back the fence and she walked under it. She held it up for him as he did they same and they walked through the lot and found a car. Dean hotwired it and they drove along the road. She pulled out her phone.

"No signal," she said and turned on the radio, earning static," And no radio. Not a good sign."

"So what do you think's going on?" he asked.

"If I had to guess," she said with a sigh," This has angel written all-"

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia."

They both jumped and turned to see Zachariah in the backseat, reading out loud from a newspaper," President Palin defends bombing of Houston. Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right—no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

"We thought we smelled your stink on this Back to the Future crap," Dean said, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckled turned white.

"How the hell did you find us?" Addy asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late…human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your images, told to keep an eye out," he said and Addy slowly looked to Dean.

"Okay you were right," he said before she could say anything and looked to Zachariah through the rearview mirror," Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send us back, you son of a bitch."

"Oh, you'll get back—all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit," he said and Addy shot him a death glare.

"We're not meat you asshole," she said," Now send us back or I swear I'll-"

"Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you," he said, ignoring her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say "no" to Michael. Have a little look-see," he said and with that he disappeared.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy opens the door to Bobby's house," Bobby, it's Addy and Dean. We're coming in okay."

They entered to see the place completely trashed like the rest of the world. The dust and spider webs told them that no one had been there in a long time.

Addy went into a room to see Bobby's wheelchair on its side. She set it upright and saw bullet holes and dried blood on the back of the seat as she kneeled down to inspect them.

"Addy," Dean said, looking for her and he found her, staring at the seat in horror.

"Did you find anything that could help us?" she asked in a quiet voice as she stood back up

"I found something," he said and handed her a photo," Camp Chitaqua."

"I guess that's where we're going," she said, her eyes determined.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They approached the sign from that read Camp Chitaqua from the photos, careful to stay out of sight.

"How do we do this?" she whispered to him and something caught his eye," What's wrong?"

"What did they do to my baby?" he asked, his tone devastated as he spotted the Impala and went to it.

"Dean," she called after him in a harsh whisper," Dean, get back here."

She growled under her breath and followed after him," Dean, we don't have time to-"

She rounded the Impala to see Dean lying on the ground out cold and she heard a twig snap behind her. Before she could turn, something knocked her unconscious.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean woke up and discovered he was tied to a ladder, Addy next to him in the same position out cold. Himself from the future was across the room, cleaning a gun.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed and Addy woke up.

"Dean," she said, looking at the other him," Why the hell am I tied up? Get me out of here."

"Addy that's future me," he whispered beside her and she turned to him and then back to the future him repeatedly.

"I should be asking the questions, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you two right here and now?" he asked and Addy rolled her eyes.

"Future you is kind of a dick," she whispered to Dean.

"Tell me about it."

Addy's eyes widened as future her entered the room, and sat on the table, inspecting them. She looked over her. Her hair was significantly shorter in soft waves that skimmed her shoulders and was pulled half back. She wore an open oversized flannel with the sleeves rolled up, a white tank top, and jeans with her usual boots.

"I told you not to come in here," future Dean whispered, but loud enough for them to hear," We don't know what they are."

She rolled her eyes and said with no attempt to whisper," When have I ever done what you told me and for the last time they are us."

"Look, man," Dean said, gaining their attention," We're no shape shifters or demons or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water…nothing," he said, getting up and walking towards them," But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switchblade that we carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?"

"They're us, Dean," future Addy said again, getting frustrated.

He ignored her, staring them down and Addy said," She's not wrong. We are you two from the past. Zachariah sent us."

Future Addy's eyes widened.

"Come again?" he asked.

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked us from our bed and threw us five years into the future," Dean said.

"Where is he?" future Dean demanded," I want to talk to him."

"Dean," future Addy said in a warning tone.

"I don't know," Dean admitted reluctantly.

Future Dean scoffed, "Oh, you don't know."

"No, we don't know," Addy said," We just want to go back home."

"Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know," Future Dean said, looking to his past self.

Dean thinks and then she sees him smirk," Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it."

Both Addy's began laughing and both Dean's looked to them with hard glares.

"Don't start," future Dean warned future Addy and she raised her hands in defense and turned to Addy," Now you."

"Me what?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Tell something only you would know," he ordered.

She smirked," You like the Daddy thing."

"She's not wrong," future Addy said and he sighed.

"Alright fine. You're us," he said.

"Told you so," she said to him and he glared at her.

"Good to see five years and you're still a pain in the ass," Dean said to future Addy," Looking pretty good for twenty nine and an apocalypse by the way."

She winked at him and future Dean glared at him.

"Relax," future Addy told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek," You'll give yourself a headache."

Dean turned to Add with a smug look," Looks like you do like me."

She shoved him in the shoulder," Not the time for that. So what's the Croatoan virus?"

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that," future Dean explained.

"What about Sam?" Dean asked and both of them went still, looking away.

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what we know, Sam didn't…" future her paused, her voice breaking and Dean pulled her into his side, "make it."

"You weren't with him?" Dean asked in shock.

"Me and Sam, we haven't talked in," he paused, "Hell, five years."

"You never tried to find him?" Addy asked softly.

"I have other people to worry about," he said, looking to future Addy with a protective gaze," Don't let them leave."

He let go of her and went to grab a large duffel bag, standing in the threshold to the next room as he turned back to future Addy.

"I shouldn't be gone long," he said and she nodded, folding her arms and not meeting his gaze.

"Hey," he said, tilting her face up to look at him," I always come back."

She gave him a forced smile," I know."

With that, he pressed her lips to his. Both Addy and Dean looked away from the private moment as they embraced. She let him go reluctantly.

"One more for good luck?" he asked with a small smile and she smirked and gave him a quick kiss.

"Go," she ordered, lightly shoving him off as he slowly left.

She turned back to them with a sigh and sat down, staring at Addy as she refused to look at Dean and her.

"Oh, I forgot you two are still in that just friends stage," she said, putting air quotes around friends.

"Obviously you two aren't," Dean said and she shook her head.

"When you can lose someone every day than you tend to get pretty attached," she said quietly.

"So you're just gonna leave us here?" Addy asked, changing the subject," We never listen to anyone so why listen now."

She sighed," I would love to let you guys go but I actually agree with Dean on this one. We've got a camp full of people who've had enough trauma as it is. The last thing they need is to see two of me walking around."

"We'll stay here," Dean reasoned and gave her a playful smile,"Don't you trust me?"

She smiled," Not a chance in hell."

"What about me?" Addy offered with a smile.

"You and I both know better than that," she said with a smirk.

Her smile fell," I won't argue on that."

She sighed," I hate to leave you here but I got to go. Duty calls."

"Oh seriously," Addy groaned as future her began to leave.

"Sorry," she called out and they heard the door open and shut.

Addy sighed and she heard a clatter of metal to the ground as Dean broke free.

"How'd you-"he held up a loose floor nail and she smiled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They walked around camp and a few people came close to seeing them. Addy pulled Dean into the wall as they walked past without noticing them.

"What's the big deal?" Dean asked," If we're caught than no one will know the difference."

She gestured to her hair," Future me cut her hair remember."

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber band and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking it and tying her hair into a low bun as tight as she could," Can I pass for her now?"

"Yeah, let's go," he said and they began walking freely through the camp. Chuck came up to them and they froze.

"Hey, guys. You got a second?" he asked and they exchanged a glance.

"No-yes. Uh, I-I guess. Hi, Chuck," Dean stuttered.

"What do you need?" Addy asked with ease.

"We're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and—and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?"

They looked between each other.

"I- don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz," Dean offered and Addy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?" Chuck asked and then looked to Addy," And I could have sworn I just saw you-"

She shook her head, "Nope and he's just about to head out."

A woman walks by and shoots Addy the death glare. Addy frowns back.

"The hell is her problem?" she asked Chuck.

"I don't think she got over the whole you kicking her ass after she got drunk and started a fight with you," he said and Addy's brows shot up.

"I did that?" she asked and she heard Dean snort. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah, and it was pretty epic too," he said.

She shrugged," Guess so."

"Hey, Chuck, is...Cas still here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I don't think Cas is going anywhere," he said and led them to another cabin where they had to push back a curtain of beads to get inside. Cas was sitting in a circle surrounded by several women.

"So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical," he said and spotted Addy and Dean," Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leaders for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?"

"You're all so beautiful," Cas said as they begin to file out.

Addy and Dean stare at him.

"You finally decide to join us for the orgy?" Cas asked her once they were all gone and she shook her head slowly," Shame. You have glorious sexual energy radiating off of you."

She smacked him, not enough to serious, but enough to show him her point," Get it together we need your help."

"Whoa. Strange," he said, looking them over.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway," he said, his words spacey.

"Yes, exactly," Addy said with a sigh of relief," We're from 2009."

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?"

They nodded.

"Interesting," he said slowly.

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly us back to our page on the calendar?" Dean asked, growing annoyed.

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice," he said with a shrug.

Addy inspected him closely," My God you're high."

"Uh, generally, yeah," he said casually.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked gravely.

"Life," he answered simply.

"Cas-"

Future Addy walked in and saw them.

"Damn it you two. How many people have seen you?" she asked with wide eyes, looking around frantically.

"We were careful," Addy replied.

"Not careful enough," she said and looked to Cas," You should have come and got me as soon as you saw them."

He rolled his eyes," Lighten up. Join the orgy."

She flared her nostrils in anger and took a deep breath," Doesn't matter now. Let's just get you two out of sight. We're taking the back way."

Addy looked over her future self's agitated and slightly tired appearance," Are you using magic?"

"I'm always using magic," she replied and before she had a chance to ask what she meant she said, "Let's go."

She led them out the door and down a dirt path that no one was on. As they walked a jeep surrounded by future Dean and a few other men caught Dean's eye. Future Dean pulled out a gun and aimed it at one of the men.

"Hey. Hey! Watch out!" Dean said, running towards them.

"Dean, no," future Addy called out, running after him and coming to a stop as he fired and the man crumpled to the ground. However, all eyes were on them as they looked at the two Addy's and the other Dean.

"I'm not gonna lie to you," future Dean said, addressing his men," It's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."

They took it as adequate enough and began dispersing. Future Dean looks to Future Addy and then back to them.

"Let's go," he said and they all follow him. They all enter the cabin from earlier and he roughly slams the door.

"What the hell was that?" he asked angrily to Dean.

"What the hell was that?" he repeated," You just shot a guy in cold blood."

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out," he said and both of the younger versions of themselves looked for an explanation," Croats. Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager."

"How could you be so sure?" Addy asked.

"Because after five years of this," future Addy said, her voice weak," We know the signs. You don't tell them. You just pull the trigger. Unfortunately, that's the closest thing to mercy we have in 2014."

Her Dean came over to her and whispered something to her that they couldn't hear. She nodded and they turned back to them.

"You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?" Dean asked.

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with our friggin' clones," he said and paused and then yelled," that might have freaked them out a little."

"All right, look-" Dean began.

"No, you look. This isn't your time. It's ours. You don't make the decisions. We do. So, when we say stay in, you stay in," he ordered and the two of them stared down.

"Dean."

Everyone turned to see future Addy leaning against the table, rubbing her head with a grimace and he came over to her and sat her down in a chair as she staggered.

"What's wrong with her?" Addy asked with wide eyes.

Future Addy looked to her Dean," He's searching again."

"Who's searching?" Addy asked.

Future Addy looked up to her," Lucifer."

"For what?" Dean asked.

"Me," she answered as future Dean comfortingly gripped her hand.

"And it hurts?" Addy asked quietly.

She was unable to answer as she gripped her head and her Dean turned to them.

"That's not what's hurting her," he explained," Her magic is what keeps the camp protected. Without it Lucifer would know where we are."

"Without it we'd all be dead just because he felt like it," she said, the pain subsiding and looking up at them," He stopped."

"How often does that happen?" Dean asked.

She shrugged," Sometimes it's once a day or once a week. I can even be once every minute if he's bored. It's pretty unpredictable."

"Why is he looking for you?" Dean asked and both Addy's exchanged a look.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" future her asked, rising from the chair.

She opened and closed her mouth," I thought it was just a dream."

She shook her head," Are you really going to lie to me? I'm you. Remember? I know every emotion, thought, and stupid thing that you've ever done and will do so I know damn well that you know it wasn't a dream."

"Addy, what's she talking about?" Dean asked," You know why Lucifer wants you."

Future Addy looked to him," Oh she knows."

"You know you don't have to be a bitch about it," Addy said.

"Defense mechanism," her future self said, making her angry.

"Don't make me punch you," Addy said.

"Another defense mechanism," she said, unphased," Going right to violence."

Addy clenched her fist as future Dean started to break them up but future Addy stopped him.

"You feel that anger rising in you," she said, staring down her younger self," That pit that Lilith left in you. Do you honestly think Lucifer doesn't know about it? You'll quickly come to find that he knows that Dark part of you better than anyone. He knows how to make you tick and he'll be using it. Why do you think he chose you, huh?"

"Back off," Addy said.

"That's it, Addy," she challenged, getting in her face," Fuel that fire. Get angry. Let him win. That's what he wants. After all, every king needs his queen and Lucifer wants you to be his."

She raised her fist, but Dean caught her pulled her back as she struggled against him.

"Don't you get it?" future Addy yelled at her," He wants you because you've got all this quiet, boiling anger and resentment in you just like he does. Every time you let that little part of you that wants nothing but destruction take over, he wins, he gets closer and closer to getting you to be his. Keep it up and you'll be his long before 2014. And trust me when I say he doesn't just want to talk. I have the nightmares, the scars, and the dead bodies of Megan, Missouri, and Mom to prove it."

Addy stopped struggling against Dean and he let her go as her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths.

"I wasn't with Dean when the virus hit Kansas hard about three years ago, " she said quietly, blinking back tears," They tried to protect me, but he just killed them one by one in front of me and then he took me."

"What happened?" Addy whispered.

She pulled off her over shirt to reveal a large spot of mangled, raw flesh that had healed on her left shoulder and half of her upper arm," He knew I hated fire and he was pissed that I he had to work so hard to find me. Not to mention I wasn't too compliant. So he tried to break me. Every day, all day…for a week. Just one week and I have so many burns you'd think a bomb went off near me. He even made sure the scars would always be there. Of course he said over and over again how pretty he thinks I am so he made sure not to burn the face."

"You wanna know why Lucifer wants you so bad?" she asked quietly," It's because with the planet gone all too hell he needs something to keep him from getting bored in more ways than one."

Future Dean's jaw was clenched tight as he stood next to her.

"How'd you get away?" Dean asked.

She pulled back on her shirt," I made a deal. I got a year and then I go back to him. I've been hiding for two."

Addy swallowed, her breath shaky," And you're trying to stop him?"

She nodded and turned to her Dean, who pulled out something from his jeans said," We got the Colt."

He set it down on the table as Addy held his hand.

"It's gonna be over soon," he said quietly, talking to them but looking at her as he gently stroked her hair," All of it."

She looked to Addy, "If I had known what was coming, I never would have gone so close to the edge. Don't let that anger take you over like it almost did to me. I'm begging you, Addy."

She nodded," I won't."

"It'll be hard," she replied and stared into her Dean's eyes," But there is one thing that makes it easier."

"You'll get over it you know."

"Get over what?"

"All of it," she replied," As I got older and as the world got worse…I know this is gonna sound weird, but I got better. I finally got that's it not my fault. That nothing I did brought me this crap. I know you've given up on seeing the good in yourself but you'll get it back. I promise."

She stared at her for a long time before answering," You're right…I don't see the good in me."

"He does," she said, nodding towards Dean who stood next to her even now," He always will. Underneath the fact that he can be a dick sometimes…he's right for us."

"You've got five years of getting over Sam. I've had two months and I'm sorry but I can't talk about this when I know Sam is dead," she said with a gulp.

She looked down at the floor and whispered," It's worse than-"

Suddenly, the door banged open wildly and a man covered in blood stood in the doorway and then fell forward face first.

"Oh my God, Jim," future Addy said, rushing to him and getting on her knees to flip him over with future Dean's help.

She checked his pulse and found it beating steady as she checked him over, her hands becoming covered with blood in the process," He's fine, but this isn't his blood. Get him over to the couch."

Both Dean's picked him up and did as she said," Get me a washcloth and cold water."

Suddenly, the man woke up with a gasp, gripping her wrist tight as Addy and Dean stood in the doorway, out of their way as they watched.

"Jim," she said softly," It's me. It's Addy. It's alright. You're safe now."

"But you're not," he said, his voice shaking.

"Jim what happened?" future Den asked his friend.

"It wasn't Croats," he said, his eyes to the distance," It was demons. They had black eyes and they cornered us. They killed Matt, Greg, Charlie, and Felix. One by one. They ripped them apart, man."

Addy could see her future self shaking as his grip on her wrist tightened," How'd you get away?"

"I didn't," he whispered," They brought me to him. They brought me to Lucifer and he told me to send you a message. He wants you to know he's closing in and time's up for both of us."

"What does he mean both of-"before Dean could finish, Jim's eyes exploded mainly on Addy. She screamed in horror as Dean pulled her away, saturated in blood.

"That's it," she said, pulling out of his grip, her eyes burning with anger," We end this. Now."


	7. The End Part Two

**Chapter 7**

Future Dean and Addy stood side by side at the head of the table with Dean and Addy at the end. Cas and Risa, the woman who had given her a dirty look earlier, stood at opposite ends. Future Dean took out the Colt and set it down.

"So that's it?" Risa asked, unimpressed," That's the Colt."

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it," future Dean said.

"Great. Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?" she asked, rolling her eyes and then looked to future Addy," Or are we using his slut as bait?"

Her jaw clenched and before Dean had a chance to defend her she spoke up," Risa, look, I'm sorry about what happened to Chris. If I had known there were demons we would have never sent him out that day, but I've got blood of one of my friends on me right now and I blame myself enough. Every little backhanded comment you make at me is just something I've already told myself so guess what? You want someone to blame, blame Lucifer and focus on killing him, not being a bitch to me."

She fell quiet and she turned back to the rest of them," We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" Risa asked.

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying," future Dean replied.

"And you know this how?" she asked.

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth," Cas spoke up.

Dean and Addy exchanged a look,

"Torture? Oh, so, we're torturing again," Dean said and they exchanged a heated look," No, that's good. Classy."

Cas laughed and future Dean shot him a death glare," What? I like past you."

"Lucifer is here. Now," he said, pointing to a spot on the map spread on the table," I know the block and I know the building."

"Oh, good it's right in the middle of a hot zone," Cas said.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?"

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?" he asked.

"Yes," he said simply and future Addy stared at him.

"Are you crazy?" she asked," That's not a plan. That's suicide with a pathway. I mean I can hold them off but-"

"You're not coming," he said quickly and she raised her brows.

"The hell I'm not coming," she replied with a scoff.

"He's right," Risa said with a sigh and she turned to her, confused," If Lucifer snatches you this camp is done for. We need you here more than anything else."

"I hate to sound arrogant but none of you can take on a crowd of Croats and the devil without my magic," she said, looking at all of them," You'll die. I know what he can do and he will slaughter you."

"That's why we have her," future Dean said, pointing to past Addy," She's just as powerful as you are."

Her jaw clenched as a knock sounded at the door and Chuck came in, looking frazzled, "Addy, a few of the guys who didn't come back from that mission had girlfriends. They're kind of freaking out right now."

She sighed and looked to Dean," We're not done with this."

She left with Chuck and he turned back to them," So are you two down or what?"

Both of them nodded," We're loaded and on the road by midnight."

Risa and Cas left, leaving the two Dean's and Addy alone.

"Why are you taking us?" Dean asked.

"Zach's looking after you, right?" he replied and looked to Addy," You can do this right?"

She nodded," Whatever it takes."

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on," he demanded.

"Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother," he said and they exchanged a confused look.

"You said he was dead," Addy whispered, the room spinning.

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said yes," he replied and her breathing stopped.

"I need air," she replied, rushing out the front door. She heard Dean try to follow after her but future Dean stopped him as the door closed behind her. She walked with no destination for she didn't know how long until she came to a tree. She leaned against it, gasping for air.

"That was my reaction too."

She turned to see future Addy standing behind her," I wanted to break it to you more gently but I didn't know how."

"We didn't speak to him," she whispered, struggling for breath," He needed me and I just let him go."

"Don't do that to yourself," she replied gently.

"Why not?" she demanded," Why shouldn't I blame myself for this?"

"Because you were hurt, Addy. He hurt you. Remember?"

"And it makes it okay," she yelled," That he was alone and vulnerable and he thought his only way out was to say yes to the devil."

"Addy calm down," she said, walking towards her but she backed away.

"No," she yelled, clutching her head," He's all alone right now and I'm with his brother. Oh my God. What am I doing? What am I doing? I'm-"

Suddenly, she collapsed, struggling for breath more than usual. She fell to her knees as her vision spun and she clutched the ground on all fours.

"Addy," she heard her future self say soothingly, kneeling down beside her," Addy, I need you to calm down. Take deep breaths and clear your mind. Nod if you understand me."

She nodded quickly and did as she told her. She began to calm and she sat back at her legs, staring at her future self who stared at her.

"I can't even hunt right anymore," she whispered as her shoulders hunched, "Is this what Lucifer wants? To ruin everything I am. I have all this power and anger and fear and doubt and worry…I'm just so…"

"Broken," she finished for her and they met eyes," I wish I could tell you that feeling will go away but it'll always be there."

"How do you deal with it?"

She gave her a small smile," The reason I got so attached to Dean and him to me is because despite the rest of our lives going to hell…we were always there for each other. Always and that never changed. I always knew he loved me and it was a long time before I could return it but eventually I did and I always will."

"How'd you get over Sam?"

"There'll always be a spot in my heart for Sam," she said sadly," I love him but I'm not in love with him anymore like you are. You're confused, hurt, and angry with him but I know you're still in love with him and Dean helps you forget…even if it's just for a little while."

"When I go back to 2009 what do I do?" she asked pleadingly," How do I makes sure Sam doesn't say yes without going back to him and without hurting Dean?"

"Just let him know you still care…about both of them."

"And how do I stop Dean from saying yes? He'll want to save the world. He thinks he won't do it now but if it gets bad enough he'll change his mind."

She paused, silent," I wish I knew, Addy. I really do. I've heard him screaming it at the top of his lungs until I had to beg him to stop and I just…really, really wish I knew."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Chuck came up to Dean and Addy awkwardly.

"So, you're really from 2009?" he asked.

"Yeah, afraid so," Dean replied.

He looked to Addy," Don't take this personally but future you doesn't scare me nearly as much as you do and some free advice. You ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper. You understand me? Hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold. 'Cause it is."

He said and Addy nodded slowly," Will do, Chuck."

"Oh, you'll thank me, all right. Mark my words," he said and walked off as they exchanged an amused look.

Future Dean and Addy caught both their eyes and they looked as the couple walked towards each other. They were close enough that they could hear every word. He gently caressed her face and pulled her to him, giving her a deep kiss as she gripped him tight, her hands shaking. They let go of each other and leaned their foreheads together as they held each other's hands.

"I love you," he said quietly.

"And I love you," she whispered," I don't care about Lucifer, the apocalypse, or the rest of this world. You bring everyone back home like you always do and get your ass back to me, Dean Winchester. No matter what it takes you have to come back to me."

"I always come back to you," he said, kissing her forehead," And I'll try my damned hardest to get back this time."

She nodded, holding back tears as he kissed her again," Be strong for me, babe."

"I will," she whispered and reluctantly she let him go," Go save the world."

He kissed her quickly one last time and went to the car, leaving her standing there, folding her arms and then she looked to Addy, giving her a small wave. She waved back and went to the passenger seat of the car she was sharing with future Dean.

"Hey, Addy," her future self called after her and she turned back," It'll work out."

"How do you know?" she called back.

She shrugged with a smile," We're always right. Remember?"

She smiled back and got in the car. She closed the door and he started the car, driving off with Cas, Dean, ad Risa behind them.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sat with future Dean in silence. She stared out the window, the jeep filled with nothing but quiet.

"You're not quiet now and you weren't quiet five years ago," he said and she looked to him briefly.

"I don't really have much to say," she replied.

"I'm so whipped over you," he admitted," Even back in 2009. I'd never admit it to you right now but…"

"You don't have to say it," she sighed," I know already. I guess it worked out for us though."

"Three years," he said.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"We've been married three years."

She scoffed," Dean Winchester, you managed to put a ring on me."

He shrugged," We were drunk and there was a priest back at camp. I'd just gotten back from a real bad mission."

"And you just said hey let's tie the knot?"

"Yup."

"And I agreed to that?"

"After riding me like a bicycle you did," he replied and she stared at him in shock. He looked to her and then chuckled.

"So you do laugh?" she asked, raising a brow.

His face sobered," Only around you."

"Careful," she warned playfully," If I didn't know better I'd say you were hitting on me."

He smirked," I'm cheating on my wife with my wife. I don't think that counts."

She smiled and then looked away. They settled back into silence and then after a few moments she said," You told him to say yes to Michael, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," he replied," And you should tell me that too."

She shook her head," Even if I'd never cared about you a day in my life I'd tell you that your life should be your own."

He shook his head," You and I both know that's a lie."

"It's not," she said sternly," I've lived my whole life knowing that I had it planned out for me. Even now that prophecy is over my life is still far out of my reach. Do you really think I wouldn't ever jump at the chance to get it back? I'm a slave to the Dark in me and I probably always will be. You have a choice. It may be selfish for me to say it but I wouldn't waste that. Consequences be damned."

He continued to stare at the road," Here I was thinking I was the leader of team free will."

"You are," she said, tilting her head," I can see how in five years it's faded, but you're in a car on the way to kill the devil, Dean. You don't need any archangel to save the world. You got it in you."

"Have you told me that yet?"

She froze," No, I haven't. Did it convince you?"

"No," he said, his jaw tight, "And if you know what's good for me you won't tell me that."

Her mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words," I don't know what's good for anyone, but I do know that I have a tendency to always be right. So you know what you can go screw yourself with your hopelessness."

He didn't respond and she stared back at the road as they continued driving in silence.

**SUPERNATURAL **

Addy and Dean followed behind future Dean and the other soldiers through the hot zone, guns in hand. Dean stood protectively behind her and she felt his hand on the small of her back. She looked to see him worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked, leaning towards him as they kept walking.

"Does something about this not feel right to you?" he asked, his voice only loud enough for her to hear.

She met his eyes then," What are you getting at?"

"I don't know," he said with a sigh," Something just doesn't feel right."

"We're in the year 2014 following your future self about to go kill the devil who is in future Sam," she said frankly," Nothing's right here."

"I just…" he paused, looking for words as they came to a stop and the rest of the group went ahead," I need you to be safe."

"I will be," she replied, coming to a stop," I got this."

He searched her eyes and then pulled her in for a kiss, cupping her face as if afraid she'd pull away. He let her go and she stared t him.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because I can," he replied and she looked for words as he searched her eyes.

Instead of answering she began walking again and he followed after her. It wasn't long before they made it to the compound. They hid near some overturned cars near the fence as future Dean reiterated the plan.

"There. Second-floor window. We go in there," he said, pointing up.

The group exchanged wary looks.

"You sure about this?" Risa asked skeptically.

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five," he reassured and Addy looked at Dean who was giving him a suspicious look.

"What are you about to do?" she whispered to him.

"Stay here," he said to her and then called out to future Dean," Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

They went out of sight and Addy took the time to really look around. There were no Croats and no demons. If the Devil was here than he must be really confident. In fact, judging by the lack of threats her protection wasn't needed at all so why was she here. A worried feeling crossed her and she went looking for both Dean's. She found them not too far off with future Dean standing over her Dean, unconscious.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed and he turned to her, surprised.

"I was afraid of this," he said, his jaw clenching as he advanced towards her.

She began to step back," Dean was right. Something is wrong here. You're sending them into a trap, aren't you?"

"So I can kill the devil," he said, standing face to face with her now," I need to stop this. I have to save you from him."

"Do you honestly think I'd be okay with you sacrificing people just to save me, Dean?" she challenged," Do I know what you've become? Do I know what you're willing to do? Do I know about any of this?"

"Addy you are the only good part of me," he said, his voice dark," And I have to protect you no matter the cost."

"This isn't you," she whispered, trying to reason with him," It's not, Dean. Please. Don't do this. Future me…she loves you. She wouldn't want you to do this. Think of her. Think of how much it would hurt her to know this."

He cupped the side of her face and his expression softened. She relaxed as she thought she'd gotten through to him, but instead he blew something from his hand into her face. She unintentionally breathed in the fine powder and coughed as it burned her nose, throat, and lungs. Her vision blurred as she became dizzy.

She lost her balance and he held her up as she attempted to keep her eyes on him.

Gently, he brushed back her hair from her face," Witch hazel powder. I thought you might not understand and I guess I was right."

He kissed her forehead as her eyes closed completely and she slumped in his arm. Gently, her laid her down next to Dean and went off to do what he needed to do to protect her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy woke up, gasping for air as she coughed furiously. She sat up slowly to see Dean next to her.

"Dean," she said, shaking him awake," Dean, wake up."

She could hear the sounds of gunfire, screaming, and thunder in the background as Dean opened his eyes.

"Addy," he said in confusion as they stood up.

"We have to go," she said and they ran in the direction of the horrible noises until they came to a garden. A white figure stood over future Dean with his foot on his throat. His eyes landed on them and before either of them could do anything the white figure put his weight down and Addy gasped in horror, Dean pulling her behind him as they heard his neck snap.

The white figure heard her and turned around to them slowly. She nearly collapsed, seeing it was Sam. She knew it wasn't really him and Dean gripped her tight as she fought for control of her emotions.

"Oh. Hello, Dean," he said and looked to Addy with a tender smile that used to make her heart melt but now made her sick," Hello, my dear. Aren't you two a surprise? You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?"

He began walking towards them and Addy stepped from behind Dean, "I won't let you kill him."

"Kill him?" he repeated, looking down at Dean's dead body," Don't you think that would be a little redundant?"

He sighed thoughtfully, looking her up and down as he walked towards them. Dean pulled her back as he said," I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this shape. But it had to be him. It had to be."

He reached out to touch Addy shoulder but she backed away, "You don't have to be afraid of me. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?" Dean replied and Lucifer turned to examine a rose. He plucked it and turned back to them. He walked towards Addy and she froze. Dean went to help her but she made him stay away, afraid for him. He broke the rose from its stem and gently tucked it behind her ear, into her hair and then caressed her face. She shivered in disgust and he tilted her face up to him.

"A rose for the most beautiful rose in all the world," he said and she pulled away from him, took the rose and crushed it in her hand, letting the petals fall to the ground as she never broke his gaze," And like the rose, Adriana, you have those prickly thorns."

He smiled wide," That's why I like you. So beautiful yet so damaged and powerful."

"And you want me by your side while you destroy the world," she said quietly.

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God," he said and neither of them answered as Dean stood beside her," You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?"

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile," Dean said coldly.

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created..." he paused and smirked at a silent joke," You. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you and to love you, more than him. And I said, Father, I can't. I said these human beings are flawed, murderous. And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it."

Addy was silent as she stared at him and she felt sick as she understood his words, almost feeling sympathy for him.

"You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are," Dean challenged," You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach we've been squashing our whole lines. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego."

"I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon," he said and turned to walk away.

"We'll stop you," she called after him and he turned back," None of this will ever happen. We'll find a way to stop you."

He smirked," Adriana you can't. Now that I've killed Dean no doubt your future self will be in despair and much too weak to keep herself hidden any longer. You'll be mine soon enough."

"No, I'll keep fighting," she replied, clenching her jaw," I know I will."

"Do you?" he asked, smiling briefly," Even now I can see this gaping hole in your soul and it's so marvelous. I know you're broken and you need me."

"She will never need you," Dean said, stepping in front of her," And we will win. I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop."

"I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up here. I win and that will never change."

"You're wrong," he said.

"See you in five years, Dean," he said and was gone with a clap of thunder.

Suddenly, Zachariah is in front of them and he presses two fingers to both of their foreheads and they're back in the motel room.

They look around with wide eyes, never so happy to see the place.

"Looks like both of you have been through hell," the angel joked.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you," Dean said, bracing his hands on the sink behind him as Addy wrapped her arms around herself.

"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes," he said, his voice almost kind.

"How do we know that wasn't one of your tricks?" Addy challenged," Some angel shit you just threw us into. I wouldn't put that above you winged douchebags."

"The time for tricks is over," he replied without his usual malice towards her and then looked to Dean," Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam and Adriana. Before billions die."

Dean walked away from them and Addy followed after him," Dean, no. We'll find away. You don't need some angel to do this. You-"

Dean turned back to them and said simply," Nah."

Addy smiled as he pulled her to him and Zachariah said," 'Nah'? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right," he said, his arm around her waist as he looked at her and then to the stunned angel," Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again!"he threatened," Because I got you and your little slut now, boy, and I'm never letting you-"

Before he could finish the tow found themselves on a road. They turned to see Cas.

"That's pretty nice timing, Cas," Dean said.

"We had an appointment," he replied and Addy smiled, embracing him tightly.

"You are the best," she said, letting him go," Oh and by the way please don't ever change."

"How did Zachariah find you?"

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" Dean replied and Addy gave him a small smile as he looked at her," You are always right."

The two embraced and as they pulled away she looked at him with pleading eyes," Call him."

He nodded as he pulled out his phone," I know."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sits on the trunk of the Impala as Dean leans beside her. They were parked near a bridge, waiting for Sam. He glances at her and turned around ,standing in front of her. Slowly, she looked at him.

"I know that you staying with me and Sam is gonna be…complicated," he said.

"I can handle it," she said quickly," Both of you need me. I know that now…and I need you guys too. I just have to be careful."

He smirked," What you don't think you can handle yourself around me?"

She looked down, a blush creeping up her cheeks, "Something like that."

"Don't worry princess I'll still be around," he said with a wink.

"But so will Sam," she replied, hopping down from the car," I'm not exactly keen on the fact that both of you...you know. I can't be with either of you if I want to help both of you. So no more flirting, no more bed sharing, no more any of it. I don't want to jeopardize anything."

His face sobered," I don't regret it."

"Me neither," she replied honestly and he pulled her to him, their bodies left with no space between them.

"Everything else in that future Zachariah sent us to was hell but you and me…that was the best thing I'd ever seen. You can't deny that we're good together."

She smiled sadly," Yeah, we are, but that was then and this is now. It's just not the right time for us."

"And when will be?" he asked sadly.

She searched his eyes," One step at a time."

"This is not the last time I'll kiss you, Addy Turner," he said and pressed his lips to hers, pouring all he had into it. She let him, feeling his passion and wishing it didn't have to end. Slowly, they let each other go and she moved away from him.

In the distance, a car turned the corner and came down the road towards them. It came to a stop once it was close and Sam stepped out. He gave Addy a small smile which she returned as he walked towards them.

"Hi," he said to her.

"Hey, Sasquatch," she replied," It's good to see you."

"You too," he replied and Dean walked towards them. He pulled out the demon knife and handed it to his brother who took it reluctantly.

"If you're serious and you want back in you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty," he said and he was unable to meet Dean's eyes," Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm .whatever I need to be. But I was wrong."

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked, glancing at Addy who looked down at the ground.

"Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human," Dean said.

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down," Sam reassured him and he looked to Addy," I know you're still not my biggest fan right now and I can't tell you how sorry I am. For all of it."

She took a deep breath, staring him in the eye," I know you are and I need you to understand that even though there is no us anymore…you're still important to me, Sam. You and Dean."

He nodded," I understand."

"Okay," she said with a tight lipped smile," So now we make our own future."

"Guess we have no choice," Sam replied.

"We'll always have a choice," she replied, looking between them," It's kind of the point of team free will."

"Addy," Sam said and she noted his grave look," Lucifer appeared to me in your form and he told me you have a part to play in this too."

She looked down," I do."

"What is it?" he asked reluctantly.

"Lucifer wants to rule the world and he wants someone by his side, "she replied, meeting his worried gaze.

"As what?" he dared ask.

She swallowed and said," As his queen."


	8. Fallen Idols

**Chapter 8**

Dean's eyes flicked between his rearview mirror view of Addy in the backseat and the road. She'd been looking out the window for most of the drive and he hadn't stopped looking every time a street light illuminated her face. Since Sam had come back, she'd been more distant with him and he knew why.

Not only was she freezing him out, but Sam as well. She refused to acknowledge her anger or her fear or any emotion. It was like she'd completely shut down and he was worried. She acted like nothing was wrong and he knew it was all balling up inside her.

He couldn't blame her though. She had to be like this. She was caught between the two of them and she felt like she needed to stay there. She was on shaky ground because both of the Winchesters loved her and she couldn't do anything to make it any worse than it was.

She met his eyes in the rearview mirror and gave him a small smile which he quickly returned. She then looked away as if remembering she shouldn't have done that and he grew just a bit more frustrated.

"So what's with this job?" Sam asked his brother.

"Dude suffers a head-on collision in a parked car? I'd say that's worth checking out," Dean replied, knowing that wasn't what he was referring to.

"Yeah, definitely, uh, but, uh, we got bigger problems, don't you think?" he asked and he took a quick glance at her but she gave no reaction.

"I'm sure the apocalypse'll still be there when we get back," Dean replied.

"Right, yeah, but I mean, if—if the Colt is really out there somewhere-" Sam began but Addy cut him off.

"We've been looking for three weeks," Addy spoke up," And we've got nothing to show for it."

"Okay. But, if we're gonna—ice the Devil—"

"This is what we're doing! Okay? End of discussion," Dean said finally and then sighed," It's just that this is our first real case, back at it together. You know, I, I think we oughta ease into it, put the training wheels back on."

"So you think I need training wheels," Sam said, offended.

"No, we. We need training wheels, you and me. As a team. All of us. Okay?" he said and Addy looked between them, hoping the crisis was averted.

"Okay," Sam nodded.

"Man, I really want this to be a fresh start, you know? For the both of us," he said and Sam sighed, nodding in agreement.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy waited in the garage her interview with the victim's wife had led her too. Sam and Dean had gone to the police station, but she needed space. It was a BS excuse but it did land her with something. She now stood near the infamous Little Bastard, James Dean's car. A chuck from the windshield was covered with blood from where the victim had collided.

"Little Bastard indeed," she mumbled to herself, inspecting it," Did a number on this guy didn't you?"

Dean and Sam came in and she turned to them.

"Hey I-"

"Tell me you didn't touch it," Dean said, running up to her.

"Touch what?" she asked, raising a brow.

"The car," he clarified," Little Bastard."

"I did," she replied and his eyes widened," I was searching for hex bags and stuff. I didn't find any but-"

He hauled her away from the car to the far end of the room," Stay here and don't move. Don't even look at her."

She looked to Sam," Explain this to me."

"He thinks it's cursed," Sam said with an eye roll.

She lightly shoved Dean away," It's not cursed. I would have felt it."

Dean pushed her back into the corner," Don't move. Damn it. Do you want her to get mad?"

She sighed and raised her hands in defeat," Fine, Dean, but I'm telling you. That's just a car."

"It's not just a car," he said, looking between both her and Sam who gave him weird looks," After James Dean died, his mechanic bought the wreckage, and he fixed it up. And it repaid him by falling on him. And Tony McHenry was killed when it locked up on the racetrack. I mean, death follows this car around like exhaust. Nobody touches it and comes away in one piece. Then, in nineteen-seventy, it vanished off the back of a truck. Nobody's ever seen it since."

Addy nodded slowly and pushed past him, rolling her eyes," You're bat shit crazy and it's just a car. I'm not even sure if this is Little Bastard. This thing disappears for almost forty years and two amateur suburban treasure hunters find it out of the blue. Doesn't seem right."

"I'm telling you if this car is Little Bastard, I will bet you dollars to donuts it's what killed the guy," Dean said and she shook her head at him.

"So how do we find out?" Sam asked.

"The engine number," Addy replied going towards the car and he pushed her back to the corner.

"No way in hell you're getting the engine number," Dean said and she groaned in annoyance.

"Okay so you do it," she replied with a smirk.

He gulped, turning back to the car and shrugging off his jacket," Okay I will."

She watched from the corner as Dean approached the car with Sam," Okay, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you, so...don't hurt me."

She watched in amusement as Dean laid down on a roller board and scoot under the car. Sam bent down to offer him a flashlight and she laughed as he jumped in terror.

"Need a flashlight?"

"No. Don't...do anything, just go away," Dean ordered," Don't speak. All right? In fact, don't even look at her, she might not like it."

Sam stood back up and Addy shot him an amused look. He smirked at her and she looked away quickly, remembering that things had changed. The air became awkward and Dean quickly rolled out and got up with a shudder.

He handed the piece of paper to Sam," Find out who owned it. Not just the last owner, you gotta take it all the way back to nineteen-fifty-five."

"That's a lot of research," Sam replied.

"Well, I guess I just made your afternoon," Dean took one last look at the car and walked away with a relived sigh.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy walked around her hotel room with her glasses on while she had a book in one hand and stripped off her shirt with the other. She'd only half been paying attention to a cup of coffee and her burning skin was the consequence.

"Son of a bitch," she mumbled as the book dropped.

She left it there as she threw the shirt on the bed, leaving her in her tank top. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door as she wiped her neck and chest. She stopped her movements and stared at herself in the mirror. What stared back at her wasn't anything she liked to see, but she dealt with it on her own terms.

She opened the door and walked out. She froze when she saw Dean, sitting on her bed.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, looking between him and the door.

"We swapped keys remember," he replied, looking her up and down. She quickly went for a shirt and tugged it on over her head.

"What is it?" she asked, pretending to busy straightening her bag.

"I was at a bar with this chick," he began and she scoffed," Okay that came out wrong."

"You think," she replied sarcastically, crossing her arms with an annoyed look," What are you getting at anyways?"

"I realized that I didn't want to be there with her," he replied," So I came here."

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"That actually makes it worse," she replied with a sigh and he got up from the bed," Dean, I think you should go before you do something stupid."

"I can't stop thinking about that kiss back at the hospital," he said, making her freeze," I know I probably shouldn't have done it but we need to say something about it."

She shrugged, looking anywhere but into his eyes as they stood face to face," I stopped you because I was kissing you for the wrong reasons. I was angry at Sam and I wasn't thinking straight."

"What about in the stairwell back in the town with War? Or in 2014?" he asked," Bobby's kitchen? The motel bathroom after you came back from the dead? What were those?"

She struggled for words, glancing down at his lips," I was being emotional and stupid."

"So what about now?" he challenged, staring down at her," What's the excuse for wanting to kiss me this time?"

"I don't want to," she lied.

She saw him smirk," Nice try princess."

"Dean, we can't," she whispered," And you know why."

"Just give me something, Addy," he begged," You're not being you anymore. Cry, scream at me, do something. Anything."

"I'm descended from the alpha demon. The only reason for my existence in this world was too fill Lilith's place. I have her power…her face. I can't afford to do that."

"Is that what this is about?" he asked," The fact that Lilith was your doppelganger. She's dead now Addy."

She gulped, looking away from him," It's not just that."

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked.

"Dean, War's powers didn't work on me," she explained.

"So that doesn't mean anything," he tried to say to help her.

She shook her head," I'm more powerful than ever. I didn't think it was possible but I can feel it. It's unpredictable and dangerous and it's humming inside me as we speak. If you thought I was powerful before think again."

"That's a good thing," he said hopefully," You can defend yourself."

She shook her head," It's Lilith's power, Dean. All of it is inside me. All of the darkness she had is now mine."

"You don't know that," he replied.

She nodded," You wonder why I'm being like this. It's because I don't know if I can survive if I'm any other way. I've got this dormant ball of anger in me and it's just consuming me. I've tried to ignore it but it keeps getting worse. I've always had these two sides of me, Light and Dark, fighting constantly in me and now it's like…"

"It's like what?" he forced himself to ask.

"It's like I don't even care which side wins anymore," she whispered and looked to him with wide eyes," and I think that's exactly what Lucifer wants. He needs me to be angry and perfectly willing to let go of everything I consider good about myself."

"But you're not," he said for her," I know you're not, Addy because you can't. You don't and never will have the capacity to be anything but good."

"Dean if only I could explain to you everything than you wouldn't be so naïve to say that."

He made her look at him," I know enough to say that. I never got why you were so sure you'd be Dark. What do you see that could make you think that so easily?"

"I have Lilith's power and I see her face whenever I look in the mirror," she said," There's not enough good in the world to change that."

"You're not her," he said, searching her eyes.

"I don't think Lucifer cares about technicalities, Dean," she replied and they settled into silence.

"Look, I'm here because I can't think of anything but if you're okay," he said slowly," I know we can't-"

"I think you need to think of other things," she interrupted him," I'm fine and you should probably go."

His phone rang and he took one last hard look at her before he answered it," Yo…Any of 'em die bloody…No, I'm checking on Addy."

Her eyes widened and she punched him in the shoulder as she harshly whispered," Don't tell him that."

He shrugged and she didn't know how Sam replied, but he must have dropped it because Dean replied," Meaning…So you're saying…Well then what was it that killed the guy…Addy's doing research too so I'll see if she came up with anything…Yeah, bye."

He hung up and she gave him an angry stare," So I can't even be alone with you without-"

"No, you can't," she replied quickly and let the topic go," What did he tell you?"

"That it's not Little Bastard," he replied and she sighed.

"Well than I have no clue," she replied, with a groan," I was researching cursed objects this whole time."

"Why didn't you just go with Sam?" he asked and then quickly regretted.

"Because every time we're alone he tries to resolve our issues and to be honest I want those issues to stay."

"Why?" he asked, regretting his words again.

"If we still have those issues between us than…it's just easier," she admitted.

"For you to act like an emotionless robot?"Dean asked angrily.

"Dean, drop it now," she ordered, clenching her fist.

"No, I won't," he challenged," I know you're a firm believer in talking out your issues and all that bullshit."

"Newsflash, Dean," she yelled, matching his tone," I'm a believer in it for other people so I guess that makes me a hypocrite."

"Yeah, it does. The only reason you're here is to help me and Sam and keep us together. How the hell do you expect to do that if you can't?"

"You think I can't keep it together?" she asked, her voice low with bubbling anger.

"No, I don't," he provoked her. If he could just get her to be angry than maybe he could other emotions out of her.

She started to say something but she searched his eyes and her whole face changed. She was onto what he was doing.

"It's getting late I think I'm gonna get some shut eye in a few minutes," she said as if the argument had never happened.

She gave him a tight lipped smile and he stared at her.

"Don't do this," he begged.

She went back over to the bed and picked up the book she'd been reading earlier from the floor. She began reading where she'd left off, effectively shutting down the argument.

He took one last look at her before turning out the door. He slammed it shut and the whole room shook with the force.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when he was gone. She looked at the book and then flung it across the room with a scream of frustration. She fell back on the bed and took deep breaths.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy lay down in bed, her eyes on the ceiling. She glanced at the clock and didn't like what she saw. It was too early or too late depending on how you looked at it.

She got up from the bed with a groan and went to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and when she stood back up, a man stood behind her. She turned with a gasp and he was gone.

"Oh my God I'm losing it," she mumbled to herself as she opened the door and the man was there again, face to face with her.

"No, I'd say you're perfectly sane," he replied and she stood frozen, unable to move.

"Lucifer?" she whispered. He'd only appeared to her as Sam and Dean. She'd never seen him in the vessel he was occupying now.

"Hello little rose," he said.

"Why can't I move?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Because I don't want you to," he replied, beginning to look around," So this is what you're reduced to. A disgusting motel room. Hardly seems fitting for someone of your beauty."

He reached out his hand and gently caressed her cheek. She couldn't even flinch away.

"You don't have to fear me," he whispered, touching her hair and face while he looked her over in curiosity.

"And you're a liar," she said quietly," That's all you do is lie."

He gave her a small, almost sympathetic smile," I told you and Sam. I'll never lie to you. I care about you too much."

"Just like you cared about Lilith."

He sighed in remorse," A necessary sacrifice."

"You make me sick," she said and spit in his face.

He chuckled as he wiped it away," I like it when you get angry. It suits you. Very sexy too."

"I'd tell you to go to hell but that's too good for you," she said through gritted teeth.

He sighed and looked her over," You'll want me one day, Adriana."

She scoffed," Never. I will never want you."

"Here's what's going to happen," he said, leaning so close she could feel his breath on her neck," Dean's going to say yes and then Sam will and then after Michael and I's glorious battle the world will end. Since I plan on winning, Dean will be dead."

"You're wrong," she growled," We'll stop you."

"But the stories not finished," he said, pressing a finger to her lips to silence her," There'll be a couple thousand of people who will survive and among them will be your loved ones. I'll kill every one of them."

"I'll always fight you," she said, holding back tears," Always. You can take everything from me and I'll still fight you."

He gave her a sad smile and leaned to her so their foreheads were touching. She closed her eyes and fought back the bile in her throat," No, you won't. I'll never take you against your will. One day you'll want me and when that day comes I'll find you."

"You're wrong," she said, barely above a whisper.

"No, I'm not," he challenged.

She opened her eyes and stared him down. She focused and shoved him away.

He smirked," You're a little powerhouse aren't you? All that Lilith juice swimming inside you. Comes with a price though."

"You listen to me," she said, slowly advancing on him," All of you and your kind underestimate us and it never ends well for you. If you honestly believe we'll lose than you're just like every monster, angel, demon, witch, or anything else we've taken down because their first mistake was underestimating the Winchesters…and underestimating me."

With that, she opened her eyes to an empty motel room. She sighed and sat up in bed, rubbing her arms. She ran over to the bathroom and wretched into the toilet. She could still feel Lucifer's hands on her face as she emptied her stomach contents.

What she'd said to him echoed in her head and as they did, she wasn't so sure she believed them.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy gently rubbed the shoulder of the Spanish maid the latest victim had as she sobbed outside a bench. She had witnessed the scene and she had been inconsolable by the police who tried to question her.

Dean and Sam had gone into the house, but she stayed back, attempting to get something out of her but she was still too upset. The brothers began walking towards her and she gave them a shrug.

"She's still too upset," Addy said as her sobs began to dissipate.

"FBI," Dean said, showing her their badges," Now, uh, you said you saw something in the professor's house. Right? Something in the window?"

"Estaba sacando la basura. Imiré por la ventana y vi al hombre que mató al Señor Hill!" she said frantically.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do. Addy chuckled and turned back to her.

"Señora Alvarez. Sé que esto es difícil, pero necesito que se calme. ¿De acuerdo?" she said fluently and both of them stared at her in surprise.

"You speak Spanish?" Sam asked.

"Don't act so shocked," she teased and turned back to the maid," Sólo tienes que decirnos lo que viste."

"Era alto. Muy alto. Y llevaba el abrigo negro largo y tenía bigotes," she said and Addy nodded, narrowing her eyes.

"She said he was really tall and had a long coat and a beard," she told them.

"Y un sombrero," she added.

"Dude was wearing a sombrero?" Dean asked.

"Sombrero means hat," Addy explained.

"No, no, no, un sombrero alto," she tried to explain.

"A tall hat," Addy clarified.

"Oh, like a top hat," Dean guessed.

"Muy alto!" she said, gesturing above her head.

"She says it was really tall."

"What, you mean like a—like a stovepipe hat," Dean said and the maid nodded," Oh yeah, like Abraham Lincoln."

The maid began to sob again," Sí. El Presidente Lincoln. Abraham Lincoln kill Mister Hill!"

Addy looked to them slowly," Don't think I have to translate that one."

"¿Puedo irme a casa?" she asked.

"Sí, gracias por su tiempo. Has sido de gran ayuda," Addy replied and she ran off.

"So we've got Little Bastard and Abraham Lincoln ganking people," Dean said," This is just awesome."


End file.
